The Next Right Thing
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Robotnik is victorious in capturing and roboticizing the three hedgehogs. However, his victory has tragic consequences and he resolves to make things right. With help from the Oracle, Sleet and Dingo, Robotnik must go back in time and change its course. Can he do it? Warning: Opening chapter has suicide. Warnings, in future will come at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Prologue

The Next Right Thing

Prologue

Warning: This story OPENS with suicide. While we're on the subject, suicide is never the choice to go with. Please, if you're feeling like it's the only way to go, please, call a friend, call your religious leader, call your family, anyone you can trust. Please.

Dr. Robotnik often prided himself on being a bastion of strength. Nobody could best him. And he finally proved that by capturing and roboticizing his greatest enemies. The Sonic Underground. When Sleet and Dingo walked in dragging the three, with the bane of his existence weighed by lead shackles so he couldn't get away and their medallions in Sleet's hand, he had rejoiced maniacally. At last, he had won. Pushing the button to turn all three of them into robotic slaves had been a great victory. He did regret not being able to save the pink hedgehog for his most loyal supporter but he had thought that having her as his robot servant would suffice. He had made her capable of performing the services of a wife.

However, Bartleby's reaction was much different than he expected. He had lost his temper for the first time since he'd known the boy, watching him break down so utterly. He shouted at him. "I hate you! I hate you! You evil bastard! She was right! You're nothing but a monster! I'll never forgive you!" The boy had run from the palace before Robotnik could stop him. He didn't chase after, hoping that in a few days, Bartleby would call him up and beg forgiveness for his outburst.

However, the call never came. On the third day, he sent his bounty hunters to fetch him. He just needed to talk to him. Make him see that it was the only way. They had won and he would surely find another love. There were many more fish in the sea, as they said.

He waited in the throne room, pondering how to make the boy forgive him. Surely, he didn't really hate him. He paced the room with concern as the wait went on. Finally, his phone went off and he answered it. "What is it, Sleet?"

"Sire… I… think you need to come. You need to come now…" The wolf sounded shocked, unable or unwilling to say more. Finally, his voice came over softer. "We found him…"

When Robotnik arrived at the mansion, running inside as fast as his thick legs could carry him, he found Sleet standing at the entrance to the parlor. Dingo was standing off to the side, shaking. For a bounty hunter, Dingo was very sensitive.

"Sleet, what is it? Where is he?" He asked.

The snowy wolf stepped aside with Dingo. "You need to see…" Robotnik had never heard such a tone from him.

Robotnik went into the room with ice filling his veins. In the center of the room, a sunken living area, the blonde mink sat, sprawled on the sofa. In his outstretched hand, an empty gin glass with a twist of orange peel. Foam trickled from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were open but they were glassy and unseeing.

"No… no… Bartleby!" He ran over to the sofa and shook the boy. "Bartleby! I command you to wake up! Wake up! Or… or… I'll roboticize you…" He ordered hopelessly. The boy didn't respond. The doctor touched two fingers to his carotid and felt his body begin to tremble. He smelled the glass. "Potassium cyanide…"

Now, he sat in Bartleby's room, having carried his body back to his bed. His chest felt heavy. "Bartleby… why did you do this? Over her? She betrayed you for her brothers. She was seeing other males. She was unworthy of you… Why… Everything I did was for you. So that one day, you could be king." He lowered his head as his back hitched and he felt wetness at the corners of his eyes. At this moment, his strength was gone and he was nothing more than a broken man, mourning his only true friend.

"He didn't want to be king, Robotnik…" A voice said as a green light filled the room. When the light settled, the despot looked at the Oracle of Delphius. "All he wanted was his princess."

"But why! She… she… she broke up with him." Robotnik demanded, standing up to face him. "He could have found someone else! She dumped him to join the resistance. To fight me. She betrayed him."

The Oracle put his hand on the young man's forehead. "You need to see something, Robotnik…" He pulled a white mist from the body. The mist coagulated and formed a round window before him.

In the window, he could see the pink hedgehog sitting with Bartleby. "So, we're in agreement. We'll be together in secret from now on. No one will know. Robotnik and my family will think we broke up." She said with an excited smile.

The mink clutched her hands. "Oh, my darling… to be with you, I would do anything. I love you so much. I'll arrange everything with the courthouse tonight. My wife." He kissed her deeply.

Robotnik watched with widened eyes. "But… they… she…" He felt his legs give out and he sat down.

"Her mother didn't want her with him while the war was at its peak. That's why they lied to everyone. Did you really need to roboticize her? Or were you under the impression you were getting revenge for him? An act of revenge he didn't want…" The Oracle chastised him. His own eyes were red, as though the seer hadn't slept for days.

Shaking his head desperately, Robotnik tried to think of something to say until he saw something laying on Bartleby's night table. It was a folded up piece of paper. He picked up the paper, a thin white stick falling from the letter. He forewent the letter long enough to pick up the distinctive white stick. His eyes focused on a pink X on the indicator spot. The letter was dated that same day she was captured. She hadn't fought back, he recalled from Sleet's tale of the capture. He had found it odd. His mouth fell open.

He read the letter over and over, his eyes darting from side to side as the magnitude of the situation finally hit him. "Oh, my gods… what have I done?" He leaned over, his grief overwhelming him as he sobbed. "Bartleby! Bartleby, I'm sorry. I didn't know! I didn't know! Please, please, come back! I'll make it right! Just come back!" He sobbed, hugging the boy to him, to no avail. He looked up at the Oracle. "Did you just come to gloat! To tell me that he was right, that I am a monster. Why are you here?"

"I watched them, living their illicit love. Doing their best to maintain some semblance of normalcy while she fought you to free her kingdom." The Oracle explained. "They loved each other and I had hoped that such love could lead to prosperity for this kingdom. You are a monster, Robotnik. Whatever your issue with Queen Aleena is… you're a monster in your own right. But you've got what you wanted. This kingdom is now yours. Aleena is dead. You took the only reason she had for living. The kingdom is yours. No one will challenge you further. Was it worth it?"

"Shut up!" The old man roared. "I get it! Why are you fucking here! If you're not here to tell how to fix it, then get the hell out! I don't need to hear it from you!"

The Oracle's lip trembled. "If you could fix it, would you?" He asked. The angry eyes changed to confusion. "What if I said it could be done?"

Robotnik stammered. "What? How? Tell me." He demanded. "I need my boy back. He's all I have."

"Somehow you have to change what you did. I'm not supposed to tell you about this but… the hedgehogs, I loved them as though they were my children. I will never have children to call my own. So I will help you." The Oracle was having trouble standing under the weight of his grief but he waved his hand and a circular, flat ruby pendant appeared.

From the doorway, Sleet asked. "Can… can we help him? We are partially responsible for this… We could have refused to work for him… we could have fought back but we didn't."

The Oracle nodded and waved his hand. Two more pendants appeared. One emerald and one topaz. "You need to choose a point in the past. It must be after you hired your bounty hunters. You must go back to the point and kill your former selves. The pendants will tie you to that new past so that you don't vanish as a result. But… you must be aware that you have one chance at this. Only one." He trembled with pain, hunching further. He began coughing, collapsing to his knees.

Robotnik dropped to his knee beside the mage as his body shook with painful, liquidy coughs. "What's wrong with you." He instinctively caught him as he suffered.

"By… helping you… change the past… I'm in violation of the laws of magic…" He hacked. "For that violation… my life is forfeit. That's… that is why… you only have one chance. Go…" The Oracle pointed at a closet weakly and it glowed. "If you… if you need… need help… Call on… call on my… former… former self…"

The scientist felt the old mage go still in death. He felt pain in his chest as he took the ruby pendant that had fallen to the floor. He put it on and plucked up the other two as he stood. "I understand." He looked to Bartleby. "I'll make this right my son. You have my word." He took a moment to caress his yellow hair. "You'll have your princess." He handed Sleet and Dingo their pendants. "We have a mission. And failure is not an option this time." He said sharply. He went to the glowing closet.

"Where will we go?" Dingo asked. "He said we have to pick a point… Which point?"

Robotnik nodded. "I believe I know the best point…" He ordered as he opened the door and they stepped inside.

AN: I know I've kind of got a similar story with Changing Fate. But decided to use a variation with Robotnik as our protagonist. I should say that I love the Father type character. I miss my father terribly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The door led them into the palace but he knew right away that it was the palace from nearly a year prior. He had made it. He looked next to him and saw his bounty hunters. He was really surprised that Sleet had volunteered himself and Dingo to join him on his mission.

Robotnik smiled as he heard himself speaking to Stripes over the videophone. "Sir, Sonic and Manic are in the valley." He chuckled darkly to himself. "Perfect…" He pulled a large utility knife from his belt and knocked. He heard his past self ask Stripes to wait a moment. He readied himself as the door opened. The past Dr. Robotnik looked at him in confusion for a moment and he froze. Could he really do it? A vision of Bartleby lying on his bed flashed before his eyes, snapping him out of it.

"What? Who are… ugh!" His younger self gasped with pain and shock as he shoved the knife into his chest. The ruby glowed brightly as blood trickled from his mouth and he fell to his knees. He looked up and Robotnik met his eyes before he started to collapse, vanishing from existence before he touched the stone floor.

He went inside the laboratory, with Sleet and Dingo on his heels. "Sorry, Stripes. Some fool thought to try selling me a vacuum cleaner." He lied as he stopped to wash his hands of the blood. However, when he looked at his hands, they were spotless. How odd. He looked up into the mirror on the wall. Oracle's magic had worked. He was slightly younger. It was hard to tell at his age but, he was younger.

"Um… no… no problem… sire…" Stripes stammered as he scratched his head. "Anyway, Sonic and Manic are in the valley but I haven't seen…"

"Stripes, don't bother. I know Sonia is there as well. She is never far from her brothers." Robotnik stopped him. Stripes shrunk back, fearing his response. "But… I'm not angry. I know why you tried to hide it. She is one of the most desired females in the resistance."

Stripes trembled. "She… she is… she is very… pretty… I'd be lying if I said she wasn't…" He admitted. "Should I roboticize them…"

Robotnik shook his head emphatically. "No! I don't want them harmed! I do have a task for you."

"Yes...yes… sir… What is it?" Stripes' eyebrows crooked slightly. "Whatever you want sir."

"I want you to ask Sonia on a date," Robotnik said simply. He was ninety-nine percent sure that Sonia was faithful to Bartleby but he just needed to be sure. "If she refuses I want to ask her why not if she doesn't offer a reason on her own. Get me that information and I will forgive your deception."

Stripes nodded. "And… and if she accepts… what should I do?" He asked.

Robotnik clenched his fist. "Wear a body-camera, and if she accepts, you must roboticize her at once." He ordered.

'"Y…. yes sir. I will…" Stripes promised before Robotnik rudely cut off the communication.

Robotnik pushed a button on the communicator. "Sleet, Dingo, report to the lab at once." He commanded before looking at the wolves. "Get ready…"

They stood on either side of the door, their knives out. The younger Sleet entered first with the younger Dingo right behind him.

"You called, sir? What can we do to please your excellency?" The gray wolf sucked up to his boss.

Dingo clapped his hands. "Oooo, ooo, do we get to go catch hedge…" His words were cut off suddenly and the younger Sleet turned around to see what was going on. He didn't even get a chance to understand what was happening before the sharp knife plunged into his chest. He and the former Dingo both vanished. The blue and green glow showed the spell affecting the two remaining bounty hunters, restoring their youth a little as it had Robotnik

Sleet laughed menacingly. It felt strangely satisfying to kill that simpering, groveling shadow. "If I ever grovel like that again, please, roboticize me."

"That was kind of embarrassing…" Dingo admitted. "What do we do now? We're not going to roboticize them again are we?"

"Not unless Sonia accepts Stripes' invitation. If she is unfaithful, she and her brothers will both be roboticized. I will not have Bartleby taken advantage of just to spare his sensitive nature. If he won't accept proof then we'll keep him under lock and key until he does." He said cynically. "I don't think she will… but I have to be sure."

* * *

An hour later, the video phone went off and Robotnik answered it. "Stripes, what did you find out?"

"Well, sire, she said no… I'm sending you the footage now. You need to hear it from the horse's mouth." Stripes explained.

'

Robotnik clicked on the video file that popped up. It began autoplaying on the monitor.

Stripes led Sonia to the lake with a smile on his face. The pink hedgehog followed closely as she looked around. "Your people really don't like the resistance…"

"We just don't want to get involved in the fighting. We want to live peacefully with Robotnik if we can. Isn't it better to end a quarrel rather than let things fester?" He asked her. "But… don't worry, I think if you guys stay here for a while, you'll get it... And if you do…" He bit his lips. "I could take you on a moonlight picnic… The lake is beautiful when the full moon is shimmering on it. We could get to know each other better."

Sonia looked up at him with a kind smile. "You're sweet, Stripes. I'm sure the lake is beautiful on a full moon night but… I can't stay and… I can't go out with you." She stammered. "I have to fight Robotnik… I have to save Mobius and my brothers need me…"

Stripes nodded. "Well, you could come back when you're tired of fighting. Or if you get lucky and win." He suggested. "You're welcome here anytime."

A few minutes passed in silence as Sonia sat on a log. She kicked at the ground. "Stripes, if I tell you something, can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone. Least of all my brothers. They won't understand…"

"Sure, Sonia. You can tell me anything." The peaceful tiger assured her.

She sighed and smiled gently. "The truth is… I can't go out with you because I'm… I'm married." She giggled a little.

"Really?" Stripes asked with perplexity. "But I didn't see a ring."

The princess reached under her turtleneck and pulled out a rose gold chain. At the end of the chain was a gold band. "I wear it here to keep it safe and out of sight. I would hate to lose it." She took it off and handed it to him.

Stripes turned the ring over in his hands, examining it. "Wow! That's a headlight, that is. But… I thought the primary jewel was usually a diamond. This is a ruby…"

Sonia giggled. "It belonged to his mother. His father's favorite color was red and her favorite flower was the red rose. That's what it's supposed to be. A rose with the two little diamonds like the dewdrops of the morning." She took the ring back and put it back on.

"Tell me about him…" The pacifist asked curiously with an encouraging look.

Sonia blushed. "His name is Bartleby and he's the Count of Dresden. He's actually the highest-ranking noble in the city. And he's so sweet and smart. He's creative. He plays the piano, like me… Oh… one of our favorite things is just to sit and play a duet together. I love him."

Stripes sat down beside her. "Why don't you want your brothers to know? He sounds like a great guy. I bet they'd understand if you explained."

She shook her head. "Sonic thinks he's just a cowardly fop. He supports Robotnik and he would never, in a million years, join the resistance. And my mother, Queen Aleena, is certain that Bartleby would betray me to Robotnik in a Sonic Second."

"But you don't agree apparently… Well, I won't tell them but… I still think you should. Hiding it can't be easy on you and you have the right to marry whoever you want." Stripes put his hand on her shoulder. "If you two ever need it… We can give you a home here."

* * *

Robotnik nodded to himself as he stopped the video. Striped asked him. "Did you know she would refuse me, sir?"

He shook his head. "I hoped she would but I needed to confirm her fidelity. You see, Bartleby is one of my best supporters. You and your valley are to treat them with the utmost respect. That girl doesn't yet know but she is my daughter-in-law and you are to treat her as such." Robotnik breathed deeply with relief. He knew that look in her eyes. "The ring belonged to my wife, Maria."

Stripes' mouth fell open. "Well… that explains the ruby," was all he could say. "Yes, sir. I will tell everyone… I'm guessing that I'm not to tell her what you just shared with me?"

"Precisely. I will be telling everyone in a short time but not yet. I must prepare." Robotnik explained. "Thank you, Stripes. I will send an extra shipment of supplies in payment."

"Wow, sir! Thank you!" The feline said before Robotnik hit the button to end the call.

Robotnik turned. "That settles everything. Our course is clear. I want all of the factories to cut back to fifty percent power. Sleet, summon Bartleby here. I must see him." He needed to see his son. He needed to tell him, if only to reassure himself.

AN: Robotnik's set on his course. Will he stay the course, will he waver? The title is inspired by the song from Frozen 2.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Bartleby arrived with Sleet, Robotnik couldn't help the uncharacteristic smile. Here was his boy. He was alive. He would stay that way if Robotnik had his say.

The young count knelt servilely to the tyrant as he sat on his throne. "Lord Robotnik, I have come as you asked. How may I be of service to you?"

The despot couldn't hold back. He stepped down from the throne and pulled Bartleby from the floor. "You never need to bow to me, Bartleby." He promised as he hugged him. He had his boy back. He smiled at him with overwhelming gladness in his heart and he felt the tears leak again.

Bartleby looked up at him with confusion written on his face. "Um, are you alright, milord?"

"Yes, Bartleby. I just… I had a dream and it… it was all too real. It's made me realize what a fool I've been. I've taken you for granted and I'm sorry." Robotnik told him. "I realized that… you don't know what you mean to me. I've never told you how proud I am of you…"

The count stood up straighter at his words. "Milord… thank you… it means a lot to hear you say it."

The old man smiled in a way that Bartleby rarely saw. The man was so rarely happy. "It makes me happy to hear that. I called you here Bartleby because I need to tell you something." He looked at Sleet. "I think we'll need something to drink." Robotnik felt nervous as he thought about how to tell him. If he even should.

Sleet nodded and went to the small bar on the wall. He swiftly prepared two glasses of his preferred champagne. "Here you are, sire."

Robotnik nodded as he took a glass and passed the other to Bartleby. "Bartleby… what do you recall about your parents? That I told you?"

Bartleby thought about it. "You said my mother was the prettiest mink in all of Mobius. I remember that you said she was very intelligent and that she'd be proud of me. You don't say much about my father except that you were friends."

The scientist nodded. "It's about time I told you about your father then. But you cannot tell anyone. Not yet." He drank his alcohol, letting it loosen his lips and lower his guard. He had to tell him. "This is between you and me. Sleet and Dingo are already sworn to secrecy…" He stalled. "Your mother and I… as you know, I knew her. I knew her better than anyone. Her brother was my best friend and like a brother to me. And I loved your mother… She was my whole world and I wasted no time asking her to be my wife."

Bartleby drank the light, fizzy drink as he listened to the man. He let the words sink in. "So… you… and my mother were married… Sir… what are you… What are you trying to say?" His tone was uncertain.

Robotnik sighed. "Our love was forbidden. Because I am human and she was a mink. But we did love each other so much. We tried to keep it secret but the king found out and his soldiers lay siege to the mansion. Your aunt and uncle, and your mother were all three killed. I told you that your father died as well. And in a way… I did…" He looked at the boy. "Losing your mother killed the person that I used to be."

Bartleby looked at his champagne and downed it. "Sir, you… you're my… Oh my god… oh my god." He stood up and paced. "But… but why… why did you never tell me? Why did you let me grow up thinking I was an orphan?"

"Because it wasn't safe! Bartleby, you would have had a target on your back if I told you." Robotnik insisted. "And your life would have been ruined."

"You're telling me now, though. Why? And you're in charge. Who would have dared to come at me if they knew? Why didn't you tell me?" The mink demanded. "I spent my whole life thinking I was alone! That I had no family. Were you ashamed of me?"

Robotnik shook his head. "No! You were never alone. I was there. I was there while you grew up. You had everything a child has while growing up. I even sought out Lady Wyndermere to give you some kind of mother."

"Yeah, and you roboticized her!"

"I only wanted to protect you!"

"I don't feel protected! I feel lied to! I feel… You lied to me! I'm sorry sir… but I've got to go. I need to think…" He put down the glass and turned, fleeing from the palace as he had that dreadful night.

The scientist looked at Sleet. "Send Dingo with him. In the form of something small so he doesn't know. I don't think he'll… not yet. But I can't take the chance."

Sleet nodded. The last time they had simply let Bartleby leave, they had found him dead. Dingo didn't even argue. He pointed his remote at Dingo and transformed him into a tiny bumblebee. On the tiny head was a pair of earphones with a microphone and antenna. "If he's about to do something stupid, let us know and I'll be able to change you back from here."

Dingo flew off after the nobleman as Robotnik sat back down in the throne. "I should have told him years ago. He deserved to know…" He looked down. "Maybe I'm a fool. Maybe it's impossible to change fate."

Sleet made them both fresh drinks. "It's not going to be easy but I don't think Oracle would have sacrificed himself for a hopeless cause." He sat down on the dais.

Robotnik sighed as he swirled the pale-gold fluid around the glass. "Why do you stay, Sleet? Why did you come? You completed your job for me. You didn't have to…"

"I don't know. Maybe because I feel I need my own redemption. Dingo and I used to be legit bounty hunters before you came into our lives." He glared up at him. "We were capturing wanted criminals and bail bouncers. We had made a name for ourselves…" He sighed. "I should admit, we weren't trying very hard from the start. We didn't want to punish innocent people and we didn't want to arrest the hedgehogs. They were good. They took care of the city and its people. When you wanted us to attack a hideaway of children. I wanted to quit then and there. Consequences be damned. Maybe we should have. If we'd let you roboticize us, then… Seeing myself as I was before… That was hard. I never want to be that kind of yes-man ever again."

Robotnik looked down. He had sorely abused his position and the people of his city. "So… in a few months will be the debutante ball. We have until then. We must prepare. Bring me all of the roboticizer plans."

* * *

A few days later, he was working on the machinery when Sleet came in. "Sire, she's with him now." He said. "Dingo said to turn on the surveillance cameras in the parlor."

Robotnik went to his monitors, abandoning his project for the time being. Turning them on, he saw Bartleby pacing back and forth as though he didn't know which way to go. He looked so lost.

* * *

Bartleby gladly opened his arms to his lover as the maid brought her into the living room. "Oh my love, my love." He held her close. "Thank you for coming… I needed to see you, to hold you…"

"Your message sounded so urgent. I had to come." She returned his embrace. The pink hedgehog held his trembling form as she stroked his hair soothingly. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

He nodded. "I… I saw… I saw Robotnik the other day and he had something to tell me." She tensed up before him. "Sonia, you know that as far as we've both known, I don't have a mother or father of my own. As far we as we both knew."

Sonia shook her head. "Are you saying Robotnik found your parents? They're alive?" She asked.

"Well… apparently, my father is." He paused momentarily, letting it sink in. It took all of a few moments for the woman's mouth to fall open and her eyes to rise. For a few moments, she turned green. "Yes, I see you get it."

"Oh, my gods! What the hell?! And he's just now telling you? Oh, my gods. Oh, my gods. How? How is it possible? It can't be. He's lying to you for some reason. He wants… He must be thinking to cement your loyalty in some way or something. Don't believe a word he says." She told him.

Bartleby shook his head. "No, I think he's telling the truth. He was acting very odd. He even hugged me and said he was proud of me. He's never said that before. But… what am I supposed to do? He lied to me, Sonia."

She nodded. "That's what he does, Bartleby. That's why you shouldn't believe him now. He's a liar. He's a manipulator. He's evil. I know you want to think the best of him. It's very admirable that you want to be loyal to him but he's not loyal to you. He never has been. You should come back with me tonight. To the resistance. My brothers and I can protect you."

"No, Sonia, I can't. I don't think he's lying this time. He was very reluctant to tell me. He needed to drink nearly a full glass of champagne before he could say it. You don't know him as I do." He sighed. "He raised me. He was… He fed me, burped me. He changed my diapers, potty-trained me when I turned a year old. He read to me and took care of me when I was sick. He was Father Christmas for me." He smiled in remembrance. "I wanted him to be my father. I wished he could be my father because he was the best father I'd ever known. But he let me grow up thinking I was an orphan."

She hugged him gently. "I never knew all of that. Why did he lie to you for so long? Why is he just now telling you?"

"As to the latter, he said he had a nasty dream… As to the former… My mother was a mink, we know that. But she was Robotnik's wife, Maria. The king killed her and, well, my aunt and uncle because the laws forbade such a union." Bartleby explained. "He said he hid it because it would put a target on my back and ruin my life."

She nodded. "And you don't think it would have?"

"The only thing I'm worried about is what this means for us now. But no, I don't think it would have ruined my life otherwise. If he had told me… I would have gladly accepted him as my father." He admitted. "But it's different now. He lied to me about it and I don't know what to think or do… Sonia, I promise, I didn't know. I would have told you if I had."

Sonia giggled. "Bartleby, I know. This doesn't change anything. I'm still your wife and I still love you. I always will. The fact is you can choose your friends, you can't choose your relatives." She sighed. "And if… if you want to accept him as your father… I'll understand. I won't leave you over it if that's what's worrying you."

He smiled at her, wiping his eyes. "Why did he lie to me… I just can't get past that. Why didn't he tell me? All I ever wanted in the world was a father to guide me. If he had told me long ago, I would have been proud to call him my father. And I know that's… I know that won't endear me to your mother or your brothers but I can't help how I feel. I love him."

The pink hedgehog could only smile. "Bartleby, if that's how you feel then… accept him. I'll do everything in my power to get Mom to give him a lenient punishment when she's queen again and I'll accept him as my father-in-law. If I'm able to save him from himself that is. I love you Bartleby. And my love for you is greater than my dislike of him." She hugged him. "I think you're the only chance he has. If I'm going to be able to do that, he needs you to love him and accept him." She hugged him, laying her head on his chest. "Think about it. And in the meantime, I did come here as fast as I could to be with you. My brothers think I'm spending the night at Mindy's again. So, I can stay all night… and I have missed you something awful…" She traced his face with a single long digit before kissing him deeply.

Robotnik quickly hit the button to turn off the video feed. He heard Dingo begging Sleet to let him come back on his walkie. "Tell him, yes, he can come back now. Bartleby's in no present danger."

"I thought you told him not to tell anyone? He told her." Sleet said with concern. "What if she tells her brothers or her mother?"

"I expected him to tell her. And she won't tell anyone." Robotnik explained. "If she did, she would have to reveal with their relationship and that would put their peace at risk. She wouldn't do that. However, I only told him not to tell so that when I tell the world, I can make sure he's ready for the backlash."

"What are you going to do, sire?" Sleet asked curiously. "You still haven't said what you plan to do?"

Robotnik nodded. "I'm going to give them my blessing. I want the plans for the Predator ripped to pieces. I also want Aleena added to the guest list. Bartleby will be coming to get the official list for the debutante ball in a few days. But in the meantime, we have work to do. I need the Velocitree from the Hanging Gardens."

"What will you do with that sire?" Sleet asked curiously. "We're not going to try to catch the hedgehogs with it?"

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "No… but the Sonic Tonic has other practical applications… It's going to help me start making amends. I hate capitulating to the resistance and to Aleena… but the only other way of dealing with it… No… I just have to swallow my pride."

Sleet nodded. "The nobles have asked why we're only running the factories and plants at only half power. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that the atmospheric reports showed a deadly level of pollution in the air and it needs to be cleaned up. I need the power cut to buy me time to do so." Robotnik explained.

"And what is the real reason?" The wolf asked curiously.

Robotnik pondered the question. "The factories and plants are targets for the resistance. If I want them to stop attacking them, I need to fix the damage they've done. Tell the factories they can resume full power in a month if they can submit plans for new uses for them. We only need one SwatBot factory." He knew the factories were a major source of employment for the sectors. He couldn't simply shut them down or he'd do more harm than good. "And when Dingo gets back, you and he go get me that tree. Then I need you and him to meet me in the square." He ordered. "It's time to implement phase one, Operation Restoration."

AN: Please comment. I like reading the comments. Comments help me. Will Bartleby forgive Robotnik for keeping the truth from him? Will he be able to swallow his pride and save Bartleby and himself?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing Robotnik observed on going out into the square was that everyone who saw him froze. The entire square came to a stop and he saw the fear in the hundreds of eyes. He nodded and looked at the SwatBots. "Start tidying any bit of filth that you see." He said as he grabbed a bucket of soap and water and began scrubbing at some graffiti on a wall as everyone watched him. He focused on the task to keep himself from jumping to old habits. Every time he wanted to threaten one of the spectators, he remembered Bartleby sprawled on the sofa with an empty glass of poisoned gin. One mistake could cost him greatly. No, he couldn't think of these idiots. If they wanted to spend their day watching him scrub his city clean it was their life.

It was the nightmares that drove him on. The nightmares he had every night thus far. Every time he saw his son, hearing him scream at him. "I hate you! You're a monster!" Just thinking about it made him scrub harder.

Until he heard a tiny whisper. "What is his lordship doing? Is he well?" The whispers went up and down until he heard a small voice.

"Can I help?" He turned to see a bunny wearing a pink pinafore dress and a pink ribbon in her brunette hair.

"Cynthia, don't bother his lordship." Her mother said frantically, retrieving her child and bowing desperately. "Forgive me, my lord… She meant no disrespect… Please…" She begged.

Robotnik realized what she feared. A year ago, he would have roboticized the child for interrupting his thoughts. "No need to apologize. I was lost in thought. Anyone who wants to help can." He looked around, unaware that he was visibly shaking with the effort to talk to them, beads of sweat glistening on his brow. He couldn't bring himself to explain as he turned and returned to his work.

The little girl picked up a sponge and began scrubbing the dirty cobblestones. One by one the others followed her example, getting their own cleaning supplies to help. He whispered to himself as he cleaned. "I'm trying… I'm going to do this… I'm not going to let that be your fate." He wondered why it still hurt so much when he knew Bartleby was still alive. He had a chance to fix it. Why couldn't he simply pretend it had never happened. It hadn't happened yet and he could fix it. Why did the memory still have his chest aching? Why couldn't he get the image out of his head?

"Hey, Robuttnik!" A familiar voice broke through his agony. "What are you doing? What are you up to?"

He turned to see two hedgehogs, one blue and one green glaring at him. The guitarist already had his weapon at the ready. "I am cleaning up the city. Are you going to try and stop me from doing so? Or do you want to make yourselves useful?"

"Why?" Sonic demanded. "Why are you cleaning all of a sudden?"

Oh how tempting it was to just order the SwatBots to capture or chase away the hedgehogs but he knew it was not the right thing. He deserved their distrust. However, he wasn't going to make this easy. He smirked. "Why else does one clean? The city is filthy. My own son can't even come into the city on a regular basis because of his asthma."

Manic stopped his brother from retorting so he could ask, "You have a son? Since when?"

"Since May 4th, 2986." He answered as though it was obvious. "He's about three years older than you. I want him to be able to come here whenever he likes. Now, do you want to help or do you want to make trouble because frankly, there's a lot that needs to be done."

Sonic looked at Manic. "Fine. Give us a bucket." He said. If he and Manic didn't help, it wouldn't look good. "Send Sonia a message. This might be trouble."

Manic nodded and typed into his phone before he and his brother joined in the cleaning frenzy that had overtaken the old fart.

Sonia was laying in bed with her lover, covered by the blankets as they basked in the afterglow. She kissed him tenderly, over and over again. "Such a lovely day… the first day we've had together in a long time…" She said, savoring the moment.

Bartleby moaned in agreement as he recovered from the flurried activity. "And such a lovely day and it's only just now noon. And you said you can stay…" He frowned when he heard her phone going off. "Can't you ignore it? Just this once?"

She kissed him. "You know I can't, Bartleby. My brothers wouldn't interrupt my girls-only time unless it was important." She picked up the phone from her nightstand. "Wow! Manic says that Robotnik is in the square. He says he's acting weird and cleaning up the city."

The nobleman's eyes went wide. "He's not acting like himself. It's good that he's cleaning up the city though. Does that mean you're okay to stay? He's not making trouble."

She giggled. "I would say yes, but, dear… Manic says they're going to help. Would it really be right for me to stay and make them do all the work?"

His lip trembled a little and she kissed him. "I… Can I come too? I could help…" He suggested.

"No, Bartleby. Just the process of cleaning will kick up too much dust. The city isn't safe for you until it is clean. But you can help me by making sure there's a fresh pot of tea when I get back." She kissed him. "Because I am coming back. After helping some. I'm sure it won't all be done today."

He sighed. "I guess I can do that much." He considered the matter. He couldn't just stay there when Robotnik was making an effort. "No, my dear, please. Let me come too. I'll bring my inhaler. It can't kick up so much dust that my inhaler won't help."

Sonia sighed. "Bartleby, it gets really bad in the square. Are you sure?" She couldn't stop him if he really wanted to. He was her husband, not her child. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Bartleby nodded. "Yes, I am sure." He got up and got dressed. She did the same.

Sonia rolled her eyes. He could be stubborn when he wanted to be. Now she knew where he got it. "Alright, you can come but let me call Mindy."

Eventually, the job took Robotnik to his knees to scrub the ground. Sonic and Manic watched him like a hawk as he scrubbed as if his life depended on it. They stood off to the side, doing their portion of the cleaning. They noticed that every so often he started whispering to himself. What he was saying, he couldn't hear. And one time, he seemed to be in some emotional turmoil as he covered his face with both hands. He didn't notice that they were watching him. He didn't see or hear anything else around him, just whatever it was that was troubling him.

Sonic shared a glance with his brother. Something was not right. If he didn't know better, he would say Robotnik had been through some traumatic experience. But they had heard of nothing and surely the Oracle or their mother would have told them if something had happened. They were always keeping tabs on the asshole.

He was about to approach the man when he heard the sound of motors coming slowly into the square. He smiled as his sister parked her bike by the fountain in an alley out of the way. Mindy, a red-headed fox, was with her on her own bike. However, he was not expecting the blonde head that dismounted.

"Hey, sis! What's Bartlebreath doing here?" He asked.

"Bartleby came over to hang out with Mindy and me. He likes a good game of Twister too after all." She giggled. "He was concerned when we got your message."

Bartleby ignored Sonic's jab at him and walked over to the red-mustache. "Sir?" He asked, announcing himself. "Are you quite alright?" He coughed slightly.

Robotnik stood up, wiping the sweat from his face. "Bartleby, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"I can handle it if you can." He said. "I heard what you were doing. I want to help sir. Let me."

If Sonic didn't know better, he would say Robotnik smiled at Bartleby's offer until the mink picked up a broom and began sweeping. A swirl of dust flew up and the nobleman bent over, coughing. Once the coughing started, he couldn't stop.

Robotnik braced the boy, helping stay upright and get to his inhaler. His inhaler? Sonic watched him take the medicine and his mouth fell open. No, it had to be a coincidence. "No, Bartleby, you need to go home. You can help me best by staying at home where you are safe and protected."

Bartleby frowned while he struggled for breath. "I… I don't… need…"

"Yes, you do!" The tyrant looked at Sonia. "You! Take him home! What were you thinking? Bringing him here when you know his condition." He shouted at her. "I ought to roboticize you!"

"No!" Bartleby cried out before anyone else could respond. "No!" He coughed, the attack renewing in his panic. He bent over. "I… I… it was… my fault. Please… I can't live without her…" He whispered softly, just loud enough for Robotnik to hear, as he took his medicine and fought for breath.

The hedgehogs and the onlookers watched as the color drained from Robotnik's face, wondering what the mink had said. "No, Bartleby! Don't worry… I won't… I spoke in anger… I won't roboticize anyone. Never again…" He promised softly. "I will never use that devil machine again. Not for that. You have my word."

The citizens looked at one another. Sonic looked at Sonia and Mindy. "Do you know what's going on? What is up with him?"

Sonia shook her head. "No… But something is…" She went to her lover. "I'll take him home."

Bartleby looked at her gratefully. "Maybe… maybe you're right…" He looked at the man. "I… I only… I'm not a child… Don't treat me like one…"

Sonic and Manic were ready for anything as Sonia took Bartleby to her bike. She stopped in front of them. "Go see the Oracle. I'll be okay."

"Sonia, you shouldn't stay with him. You should take him home and join us." Sonic urged her.

Sonia shook her head. "No," was her simple reply and Sonic scratched his head. Why was she holding the aristocrat like that?

The old man seemed to realize everyone was looking at him. "You heard me. I will never use the roboticizer again. I will never roboticize anyone ever again." He clenched a fist. "I can't."

Manic finally had to ask. "Did you hit your head or something? Should we be getting you to a hospital?"

"Yeah! You have to admit this is a little out of the blue." Sonic demanded. "Tell us what's going on."

Robotnik pondered. His actions were suspicious to them, he realized. Because of how many tricks he had pulled in the past. "I… I was paid a visit, a few nights ago, by a terrible vision of the future if I continued my ways… I was warned of the price for my ways... Well, let's just say that it's not a price that I'm willing to pay. Now, it's getting late anyway. We should all stop for the day. I won't say much more. Only that… I deeply regret my actions over the last many years. I hope only, that you will give me the chance to make up for them." He didn't wait for them to respond. He didn't want to hear it. He knew everyone had seen him struggle. That could only help him.

AN: Will the people believe him and give him another chance? Will he and Bartleby be okay? Will Sonia ever admit the truth to her brothers? Will the Sonic Tonic restore the land? And where is the Aleena of the past, or I suppose the current present? Whichever way you want to phrase that?

Please comment: Any thoughts or ideas or even criticisms are welcome. I do reply to signed reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic was an impetuous sort and he didn't trust Robotnik's change of heart any further than he could throw the tub of lard. Yet, he had watched the old man blanch at something Bartleby had said in the square. When Robotnik threatened to roboticize his sister, Bartleby had leaped to her defense, pleading for her. What did Bartleby say? Why did it have that effect on their nemesis?

Manic was as confused as his brother. However, growing up as a thief, he had the unique pleasure of watching Robotnik when he was making his runs on the Mouse Patrol, the task of stealing food from the old bastard that was his first real job in the guild. He had seen the man when he thought he was alone. Many times he had seen the man look at a small photograph he kept hidden in his pocket.

"Sonic, I'm telling you, Robotnik wasn't faking back there." He said as they drove the long road to the Oracle's cave in the frozen tundra. "You can fake a tone, you can fake words. But not that. He went as white as a sheet."

Sonic nodded. "I know, I saw it too. What does it mean? Why? Something is wrong."

Manic shrugged. "Maybe Robotnik was abducted by aliens and they left us a new guy in disguise." He laughed at the possibility. "But really… Sonic, he said he has a kid. Maybe he meant Bartleby. You remember. He said his kid has asthma and can't be in the city. Maybe he didn't really mean biologically. But like I had Ferrell."

"That would certainly explain a lot. It's a good thing Sonia broke up with him. That could only lead to heartbreak. That and I don't think he's really all that into girls." Sonic reasoned.

Manic rolled his eyes. "You think Bartleby is gay?" He laughed.

"Well, he's way too into his looks. He likes tea and those hoity-toity things and he really likes the color pink." Sonic chuckled. "Ow!" He yelped as Manic hit him on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For stereotyping. Sonic, I can personally guarantee that Bartleby is not gay." Manic explained. "He's metro. There's a difference."

Sonic rubbed his shoulder. "Whoa, Manic, what brought that on. How can you be…" He saw his brother was glaring at him. "Oh… sorry, bro. I didn't know. You never said."

Manic nodded. "Because it never came up. But yeah, I'm gay. Now you know. He isn't. In fact… even a blind man could see that his love for the color pink extends to our sister. That's probably why he never betrayed us to Buttnik."

Sonic thought about it. "He's in love with her?" He cocked his eyebrow. "I guess it's possible. Do you think she likes him?"

"You have to ask her that, Sonic." He looked away. Sonic was so dense about these things, almost willfully so, unwilling to see the truth.

The blue hedgehog looked out the windshield at the snow swirling around the van. "Well… Mom might not like it. If Robotnik is his father, even adopted, I mean… you know."

"Stranger things happen at sea, Sonic…" The thief said plainly, focusing on the drive as the cave loomed before them. He wouldn't discuss it further. Sonic could be such a bigot where these things were concerned. He had his ideals and it was difficult to shake sense into him.

Upon entering the cave and getting out of the van, they were grateful for the warmth that emanated from the deep sanctum. Sonic immediately perked up when he smelled a familiar scent. "Hey Orc," he greeted. "You always know when we're coming."

The lizard-like anteater chuckled. "Well, it's kind of my job. I'm always glad to welcome you here, my children. Now, tell me, what has brought you today? Please, sit and eat. Tell me everything. Where is your sister?"

Sonic and Manic sat at the round table and began telling him about Robotnik's sudden change. "Orc, he said he had a vision. A terrifying vision. Did you or Mom do something that we didn't know about?"

The Oracle thought about the situation. "May I see your memory of the incident? It may help if I can see the old doctor for myself." He waved his hand and they willingly let him into their minds. He extracted a copy of the memory and cast it at the cauldron. He watched the man closely as he addressed his people, apologizing for his wickedness. His eyes searched the evil dictator for any sign of either sincerity or treachery. A glint of red caught his eye. That pendant. He knew that pendant. He gazed at it for just a moment before a wave burst from the cauldron, throwing him back into his bookshelves.

Sonic sped over to the Oracle, helping him up. "The hell was that?" He asked.

The Oracle shook his head. "That pendant around Robotnik's neck… All I can say is… he's telling the truth. That pendant means that he is earnest in his desire to change. I don't know how he came about that pendant but give him a chance to prove himself."

Manic looked at the pendant. "I remember seeing that. Since when did Robotnik start wearing jewelry?"

The Oracle chuckled. "I will contact your mother and ask her to come home at once to assess the matter."

"And what about this kid, Buttnik was talking about?" Sonic asked. "Do you think it's Bartleby?"

A three-fingered hand covered the crown of his head in a fatherly manner. "I think you are too curious for your own good, Sonic. If Robotnik has a son, then I'm sure you'll meet him in time."

Sonic pursed his lips in irritation. The Oracle sure was a stickler when it came to giving out information. "What should we do? Guide us. We weren't prepared for this."

"Help him. The Freedom Fighters should all help him to change. If his efforts to change are unappreciated, then…" The Oracle held out a hand for Sonic to answer.

The blue hedgehog nodded. "He might revert. Damn… I never thought I'd have to support Robotnik. What about Mom? If he's going to change then he needs to make Mom queen again. Right?"

The Oracle shrugged. "That is a logical conclusion but you can explain it as she is not here at the moment. There are many reasons why he may not be giving up the throne yet and we must be patient." He said encouragingly. "But give him a chance. At least long enough for me to get your mother here. Admittedly, it might take time. She's excellent at hiding." He looked at the cauldron, watching the memory again. How did Robotnik get that pendant?

* * *

When Robotnik had made Bartleby the official count of Dresden and officially moved him into the Georgian-style estate home, he had installed cameras and a system to let him know when someone was entering the home, even if it was just him returning. He always let the boy have his privacy but he made it clear that he had the right to ensure himself of his boy's safety.

When the bells went off, he turned on the monitors to watch him with the princess. Perhaps if he had been nosier…

"Bartleby, are you alright?" Sonia asked him gently while Mindy helped her guide him inside. He still seemed to be very weak after the attack in the square.

Robotnik bit his lip. He had forgotten a crucial instruction. He pushed a button on the monitor, sending a page into the mansion. He watched the two girls jump.

Bartleby coughed. "What… what… do you… want sir?" He asked. "Spying on me as always."

Robotnik pushed another button. "Spying is such a harsh word, my son. You know I worry about you. Princess Sonia, if you look in his medicine cabinet, you'll find a bottle with a blue lid. Give him a tablespoon of the medicine. It'll help clear his airway and restore his stamina."

Mindy nodded. "I'll stay with him, Sonia. Go get the medicine." The red-haired vixen pushed her. "Thank you, sir." She said timidly.

He nodded. "I shall leave you three to your night." He said softly.

"Before you do, Buttnik… er, Robotnik, sir..." Sonia snapped as she came back from her lover's bathroom with the bottle and a medicine spoon. "We need to talk. But not over the phone. It's not something one discusses on the telephone…" She looked at Bartleby and smiled gently as she gave him the dose. "Come for breakfast tomorrow."

Robotnik nodded as he felt a strange sensation stir within him. "As you wish princess. I will be there in the morning at the normal time." There was hope. He could only think of a few reasons why she was inviting him. "Good night, my boy, my son…" He disconnected the call before Bartleby could respond and shut off the monitors. He was being invited in, he had made progress.

Mindy looked at Sonia. "Why did you invite his royal dorkness here?" She asked her best friend.

Sonia tended to her husband, helping him to relax on the sofa. "Because I think he's telling the truth. Bartleby, darling, what did you say earlier? His reaction to that is what makes me think he's sincere."

Bartleby coughed as the medicine did its work. "Only that I couldn't live without you. It's true. Sonia, if anything happened to you, I would surely die. My heart would break so completely that I could never survive it."

She kissed him. "And that's when he started rambling about never using the roboticizer again. Bartleby… he loves you. I believe it. He loves you like our mother loves us. Like Mindy's father loves her." She said it so emphatically that he couldn't help smiling. "And because of that, I think it's time. To tell people." She thought of Stripes' advice. He was sure her brothers would approve and now it was time to find out.

Her husband's smile told her that she was right. "I think so too. I want to tell the world that you are my wife and that I love you so much. Invite your brothers too. We'll tell them all at once. Mindy, you may join us. Your room is always made up."

Mindy smiled. "I would love to, Bartleby. Thank you." She hugged him in a sisterly fashion before turning to hug Sonia. She had been so glad to help them keep their secret when they'd asked her. Sonia and Bartleby were her best friends. "I'll support you."

Sonia hugged her back. "And for that, Mindy, I am always so grateful for you."

"Sonia, dear, what about your mother?" Bartleby asked. "Should we invite her. It's a good time to start mending fences."

She shook her head. "No, mainly because I have no real way of contacting her. She contacts me and I send letters but she only responds when she has a mission for us or when she wants to warn me off of you. In fact, I'm expecting something in three, two, one…" An envelope with a purple seal appeared on the table. She picked it up. "She simply spells it to follow medallion, where'er I may be." Sonia rolled her eyes as she read it. "Piffle, now she thinks she's going to set me up with someone since I can't be trusted to make my own choices wisely. Yeah, it's time to tell and she can go stuff herself. She says she knows a young lad about my age who is the heir to his own private island as if that's what matters to me, and that he is dreadfully lonely. Well, she'll just have to find him someone else. I am quite satisfied with my choice." She kissed her noble mink deeply. She put the letter into the table drawer, where several other letters lay. She had saved every single one of them.

Mindy giggled. "Well, it has been a long day and I am exhausted. So I'll see you both in the morning. Have fun." She left them to their pleasures.

Bartleby kissed his wife, returning her affections. "I love you my Sonia. But… I hope that one day, she will accept me. Are you really sure you want to give her up over me?"

She pet his hair. "I'm not giving her up. If she wants to give me up, that's her affair. If she wants to come and accept you as my husband then she is welcome in our lives." Sonia started to unbutton his blazer. "Now, we were interrupted earlier and we get so precious little time to ourselves…"

* * *

It took them the whole day to reach the Hanging Gardens of Mobius. Sleet observed, unlike last time, just how beautiful it was. It was so green and lush. This was the way the world should be. He saw the tall tree that was their goal. The only one of its kind.

"Wow, Sleet, was it this big when we were here last?" Dingo asked as he pushed the button on the ship to extend a long cutter. The cutter chopped the tree and brought it back to the ship to be processed.

Sleet shook his head at the question. "As if I remember exactly how big it was. It's not like I measured it last time, you blockhead." The tree was brought into the ship through the external processor tube. A few minutes later, they had a vial of fluorescent, yellow-green liquid. "Yes! We have the Sonic Tonic. Let's go home."

The orange jackal nodded and looked outside. "Whoa! What's that?" He pointed at a figure standing on the ruins of the garden.

The wolf looked out the window at the figure. "I can't tell but…" He watched as it threw a glowing ball at them. "Whoa!" He punched the accelerator to get out of the way. They were just barely able to avoid the missile. "Implement evasive maneuvers!" He shouted as more missiles flew at them from the figure. Someone didn't want them leaving with the tonic, or at least with the tree. "Dingo, take care of whoever that is!"

The bounty hunter leaped for the gun turret and took aim at the person who was firing on them. A bright light flashed, blinding him, and when he could see, the person was gone and the attack was over. "What the hell…" He climbed out of the turret.

Sleet shook his head with bewilderment. "I don't know but we've got to get this back home. Before something else happens. Once he uses it, more trees will grow to replace the one we cut down but if anything happens to this, then all is lost."

AN: Will Sleet and Dingo be able to get it back safely? Will it work? Will Sonia's brothers accept the news? What of Aleena? Will she be able to forgive Robotnik's evil ways?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Robotnik nervously approached the mansion with no small amount of nervousness. The nightmares had not left him alone all night. Nightmares of finding his son. Nightmares of those awful last words he had ever heard from him and how he never got the chance to tell his boy the truth.

It took several moments in front of the monitors, watching his boy sleep, to reassure himself they were just dreams. His son knew the truth this time. He had changed fate already. Soon, Sleet and Dingo would return with the tonic and he could restore this land. It was only after he saw signs that the couple was waking up that he was able to go about the business of getting ready.

Now, he was here and pulling the little ceramic pink rose that hung on the bell-pull. He stood up straighter as the door opened. He kept his expression flat as he saw the pink hedgehog.

She didn't immediately invite him in, instead choosing to come outside. "Before we go in, I feel obligated that Bartleby is having some serious issues right now. You have one chance. Screw it up and I will see to it that you have no further contact with him. We will leave this city if we have to."

Robotnik growled at the warning but knew she had every reason to distrust him. "I suppose I've earned that… diatribe… You can rest your fears. I could never harm Bartleby. Not without harming myself in the process. And you know that I would never harm myself."

"Just so long as we are both on the same page. Please," Sonia gestured and they went inside. She led him to the living room. She saw Robotnik look at the sofa, his eyes becoming slightly distant for a moment until he saw Bartleby pouring coffee at the buffet table. "Please, sit. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

The despot realized she wasn't looking for a fight. She just wanted to protect Bartleby. Their interests were the same. "Yes, thank you. Two creams, two sugar."

Sonia made the cup and her own while Bartleby sat down on the sectional adjacent to the man. "Thank you for coming, sir." He drank his coffee quietly.

"I was thinking of inviting my brothers too but I really don't think it's right yet," Sonia said. "Only because it could cause friction between them and our mother. And I really don't want to be responsible for starting our family off on the wrong foot when she gets home." She looked at him, studying his expression.

Robotnik nodded. "That's understandable. Why do I have a feeling that I know what you're going to tell me?"

She nodded and looked at Bartleby, taking his hand and squeezing it. The mink nodded. "Sir… you know that before the war escalated, Sonia and I were engaged."

"I do. I remember giving you your mother's ring so you could propose." He attempted to smile. He wasn't very good at it and he could see that they were both unsettled by it.

"Well, you also know that a few days after your botched wedding trap, I dumped Bartleby…" Sonia said. "Or that's what we wanted everyone to know." She reached into her shirt and pulled out the ring on its chain. Sunlight from the panel windows glinted off the ruby rose and the tiny diamonds on the petals.

Bartleby continued. "She and I were married in a private ceremony at the Dresden registry office. She is my wife and I love her. I need her like I need air or food." He looked pleadingly at the man, begging him to understand.

Robotnik nodded. "That's the Scottish blood in you. You give your heart completely and passionately." He chuckled. "I'm assuming then… that you've told her what I told you."

He nodded. "I keep nothing from my wife. We are one."

Sonia drained her coffee and put the cup down. "It doesn't matter to me, it literally makes no difference. I love Bartleby. And if you can accept me as his wife, then I can accept you as my father-in-law." She held out her hand.

"And what… what about Lady Wyndermere. Can you forgive me for that egregious error on my part?" Robotnik asked.

The pink hedgehog sighed. "I'm still angry about that. I probably will always feel that pain but… I love Bartleby more than I hate you for that. Lady Wyndermere was kind and gracious. She would want me to forgive you."

He nodded. "She was a good woman. Roboticizing her was… a grave betrayal after she gave up so much of her time to help me raise my boy."

Sonia nodded. "It was. Bartleby was very upset by it. But it's in the past. It's not like you can turn back time. I forgive you. Can you accept me as your daughter-in-law?" She asked, still holding out her hand.

Robotnik chuckled a little at her statement. If she only knew. He slowly accepted her hand, shaking it. "But… tell me… why tell me first?"

"Because Mom doesn't want us together. Every time I go anywhere near him when I'm with my brothers, I get a nice little letter…" She went into the drawer by the sectional and pulled out a packet of letters at least an inch high.

He accepted the letters and opened one, reading it. "Hmm… Your mother knows that Bartleby is my son. That could very well be her primary objection. However, given the nature of the situation, your mother's intentions might have been well-meant. You should know that your insistence on maintaining your relationship in such a secretive manner was very reckless and could have gotten either or both of you killed. I trust you will never take such risks again." He scolded.

Bartleby scratched his head sheepishly. "I promise, sir… We won't. We just wanted to be together but on our terms. We didn't want to wait and we didn't want someone trying to keep us apart. I could never betray you, sir. But…"

Robotnik nodded. "I know you couldn't. I'm the one who betrayed you and your mother. When she died, I promised that I would protect you from any harm and that you would be king one day. I failed you and I denied you."

The mink nodded. "You didn't fail me. As for denying me… I'll get over it but it'll take me a while. Knowing that all of my life, my father was always there but… couldn't get the courage to tell me."

He nodded. "I can only say that I didn't want you dealing with the bigotry that I experienced growing up. Your mother and I were forbidden. Humans were second-class citizens. Worse, when I was a child, the king had them all gathered up and…" He clenched his fist. "The Montclairs took me in and hid me away to save my life. Many aristocrats tried to do the same. When the king found out, he would have the entire family executed."

Sonia gasped. "The king… not my father obviously, but…" She had never asked why Robotnik hated them.

"Your grandfather," The old man concluded. "Lord Montclair hid me away at great peril to his family and raised me in secret. His children were my closest friends. Albern, who became like a brother to me, and Maria… and Bartleby is the eventual result of that. The aristocrats hated the laws but your grandfather ruled with an iron fist. The aristocracy was a joke to him and his taxes on their income were extortionary and exploitative. He allowed criminals to victimize the aristocracy without a qualm. He always said that if criminals were robbing or killing nobles then the nobles must have done something to deserve it."

"Sounds like he was a terrible king. What happened…" She pushed him to continue his story.

"At first, it was going very well. We were planning to leave for Grevillea, the southern kingdom when Maria was well enough to travel. The king there is a good man. His own father was a human too and he understood." Robotnik's eyes became distant. "But before we could…"

* * *

05/14/2986 (Bartleby born 05/04/2986, Robotnik 26)

In the dark of night in Dresden, in the Montclair mansion, both families slept soundly. Until a shrill cry echoed through the halls and from a monitor that sat beside a four-poster bed.

The bed's occupants moaned and a half-sleeping mink-woman asked, as she clutched her pillow. "Whose turn is it?"

A younger Robotnik turned over and sat up. In those days, he was thinner and more muscular. He blew away the poof of his nightcap. "It's mine…"

"No… no, you always get up dear. And you work hard enough…" The woman protested. "I'll take care of him." The minkette was a vision to him, even with her sunlight light bunched up in knots on her head and a facial pack dried on her face. He watched her peel off the facial pack and put on her robe.

Robotnik smiled at her. "I can do it. He's my son too. You sleep, my dear." He urged her though they both knew how this dispute would go as he kissed her lips chastely.

She giggled. "How about you go occupy him, take care of his diaper and I will get his bottle. That's what he wants. That boy can eat."

"Well, that's good that he has a good appetite. He has a lot of growing to do." He was glad to take care of his child but the task was always better when they did it together.

He went into the nursery and to the crib with its sheer canopy. The tiny half-mink child lay in the crib, crying for attention. He bent over and picked up his baby, stroking his forehead tenderly. "Shhh, it's alright, Bartleby… and really, I apologize for the name. It was your grandfather's idea before he passed." He chuckled. "I'm here, my son…" He rocked the baby who continued to cry. He continued to rock while he took the baby to the changing table. He frowned as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He went to the window and saw the orange light of torches and he closed his eyes, listening past his son's cries.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir Charles. There are no humans here." He heard Albern. "Just, my sister, wife and myself. And my newborn son of course. Now, if you will leave, he is crying. He's probably terrified by the commotion."

Slowly, he slipped down the corridor as he heard. "That's not what we were told. Search the mansion. When you find them, kill them both." The hedgehog knight ordered.

"No!" He heard his wife cry out as footsteps began coming in his direction. "I won't let you!" His heart skipped a beat when he heard a gunshot.

"Maria! Little sister! King Jules, you bastard!" Albern shouted. Robotnik heard him shout a battle cry that was cut off by the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh.

He shook his head, trying to process what was happening. The footsteps and a shout caught his attention. "Look! Human filth!" The gold canine, Argus, stood at the opposite end of the corridor.

Thinking on his feet was a talent he was proud of and he used it now. Without warning, he grabbed a valuable, yet heavy vase and lifted it over his head. He threw it at the captain of the guard and his soldiers before grabbing his gun from its holster strapped to his waist at all times and shooting both of his soldiers before his gun jammed. He ran back to the nursery and blockaded the door with anything he could find. He heard the guards trying to open the door and knew he didn't have time to mourn. He had to save his son and he had to survive to raise him. He picked up his baby and opened the window, looking down the sloped roof. It was dangerous but he had to take the chance as he heard the door breaking. He carefully looped a blanket into a carrier that hung around his neck and climbed onto the roof. The shingles of the roof broke a little as he climbed across it, shooting for another roof that was lower to the ground. He slid down that roof until he could safely jump down onto the patio. He looked around, trying to discern his surroundings. He heard shouts as the mobians saw him but he ran for the rest, shooting back at them. He grunted as a bullet hit his arm and another hit his leg but he forced himself to stay up and managed to get into the forest, hiding in the thick wood.

* * *

Robotnik put his good hand on his robotic prosthetic. "Somehow I managed to survive and I made it to the nearest friendly house. They couldn't take me to a doctor, of course. But they helped me to get out of Mobius. By the time I reached Grevillea, the wounds were deeply infected and they had to be amputated. But we made it."

Sonia cried in her husband's arms as she took in the tale. "My father… my father did that? Why? Why were they so small-minded? No wonder you hate us. Did my mother do anything? Did she even give him a harsh word?"

Robotnik sighed. "I don't know but he was still king when I returned three years later. They were still married. I couldn't see any evidence that he had been punished. You and your brothers had just been born. I killed your father and your grandfather for their crimes against my family. The aristocracy helped me. The murder of the innocent Montclair family cemented their resolve to end the hedgehog tyranny."

She put a hand on her head. "No one knows that. We are all told that you attacked unprovoked, that you materialized as if from nowhere and took over our kingdom. Of course, I was too smart to buy that because it didn't make sense. Nothing happens in a vacuum. I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Robotnik nodded. "It's a well-kept secret but no one else knows that Bartleby is my son. Albern made Bartleby his heir. The certificate of birth had Albern and Delilah listed as his parents. I couldn't let him become a target. The reason I didn't tell you, Bartleby, was so that you could maintain plausible deniability. For those who supported me, you were my godson and in the eyes of my enemies, you were a necessary irritation that I needed to stay in power but they didn't have reason to believe that harming you would really do me any harm. Do you understand."

"You hid him in plain sight," Sonia concluded. "Bartleby…." Robotnik was really talking to him.

Bartleby nodded. "I guess I understand. It still hurts though but… I want a father in my life. I think we can make this work."

Robotnik grinned. "And don't worry, boy. Soon everyone will know what a great son I was blessed with. But first, I need to make sure that my name will not be a burden on you. I need to right my wrongs. Sleet and Dingo are currently on a mission to help in that endeavor. I'm just waiting for them to return. But I should get back to the city. The sun is fully up and there's still more cleaning to do. And no, you cannot come. We made a lot of progress but it's not safe yet."

The mink sighed. "Alright… But I want to help. Give me something that I can do to help." He begged. "Do you need money for supplies, do you need anything?"

Robotnik chuckled. "I'll tell you. The only thing I need from you is for you to stay here. I need you to take care of Dresden. Your wife will stay with you and I'm sure she will keep you busy. Help me by staying where you are safe and taking care of your people." He stood. "Thank you for the lovely coffee and breakfast. Tell Maude that she needs to give Sleet the recipe for those delightful danishes." He nodded at him.

Sonia smiled. "I'll send a letter to Mother and explain what's happened. It may change her mind but if not, then I'll tell Sonic and Manic regardless." She promised. They bid their farewells and Robotnik left, his head held just a little higher. Telling the story, it felt as though his shoulders weighed a little bit less.

AN: Will Aleena change her mind? If she doesn't, will Sonic and Manic be able to decide between Sonia and their mother? Will Sleet and Dingo make it back with the Sonic Tonic without further incident?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In an abandoned warehouse in what used to be Old Mobotropolis, the hedgehog queen watched the news. The broadcast was all about Robotnik's apparent reformation and his endeavor to fix the city. The people were eating it up but she knew it to be just another of his plans. He would never change. He was trying to lead her into a trap.

"You will pay, Robotnik. Make no mistake, you're not getting off that easy…" She whispered to herself as a bird flew in with a letter attached to its leg. She recognized her daughter's mark and took the letter. She frowned upon reading the contents. "So, she really thinks I'm going to let her do this? Oracle!" She called frantically.

The reptilian mage appeared with a kind smile. "Yes, dear queen, how may I be of service?"

Aleena handed him the letter. "I need your help. My daughter has gotten herself married to this abomination, Bartleby Montclair! He's going to get her and her brothers roboticized or worse! I've done everything I can to break them up and she refuses to listen."

The Oracle nodded. "I don't know what I can do, my queen. I've watched him with her. They seem to fit well. He's very good for her."

"No! He is now but he's going to get her hurt! He supports Robotnik! I need… there's only one thing left… I need… I need something that will… remove him from the picture." She closed her eyes. "I don't want to but I have to protect my children. I have to protect her. I can't chance losing her."

The mage nodded sadly. "Do you know what you're asking me, Your Majesty? Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "I won't let her tie herself to him. I need to remove him and it's time. I don't have a choice."

The Oracle nodded and waved his hand. A vial with a clear liquid appeared in his hand. "This will take care of Sir Montclair. He simply needs to drink it."

Aleena nodded. "Thank you, Oracle. I wish this wasn't necessary but…" She wiped her eyes.

He nodded. "Anything to protect our children. I love them too. However, do you really know what you're doing? What happens when she finds out it was you."

She shook her head. "She'll get over it…. I'd prefer to protect her from Robotnik."

"What if Robotnik is changing. What if he means what he says? Do you really want to do this when it could cost you everything you've worked for?" The Oracle asked her. "Because I believe he's telling the truth."

Aleena looked down. "I don't and I will never trust that boy with her. Never. He can't be trusted." She said plainly. "Besides… he… he committed treason by serving Robotnik so I'm in the right and Sonia will understand. Her brothers will understand. They don't approve of him either."

The Oracle nodded. "Very well… I hope that you get you to want and I hope that you don't live to regret it." He said as he handed her the vial.

Aleena nodded at him. "Thank you, Oracle. Don't worry. Sonia won't mourn him long. I will make sure of that."

The seer sighed sadly and vanished. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the queen.

Aleena smiled as she looked at the vial. "My daughter will not mate with any half-human spawn. That's just how it's going to be." She waved her hand and summoned a bottle of fine gin, a brand she remembered to be a favorite of the former Montclair patriarch. She waved a hand after attaching a generic congratulatory card and sending it off.

* * *

Sonic wiped his brow as he and his brother worked on the job of cleaning the city. He saw the old fart was back at it too. He was surprised to see he and Manic talked rather animatedly.

"We talked to the Oracle and he said you were telling the truth," Manic said. "He said he sent you the vision and the pendant proves it." He pointed at the ruby necklace.

Robotnik nodded morosely. "It certainly is. A reminder that I need to be careful what I wish for. I wanted revenge on your family but… I was wrong." He whispered. "I went beyond revenge and I became the same monster that took my family away from me. And I took your families away from you."

Manic nodded slowly. "What's your plan now?" He asked curiously.

Robotnik pondered whether to tell until he heard the sound of propellers coming near. "I think you are about to find out."

Sonic was instantly on guard as the Red Scorpion landed nearby. "" What's going on?" He asked as Sleet and Dingo disembarked. He saw they each wore a pendant of their own. "They have them too…"

The wolves ran over with the glowing vial. "We have the tonic, sire," Sleet said triumphantly. "Ahhh, and I see you have been busy out here."

"Someone shot at us when we chopped down the tree," Dingo told him.

"That was me!" A voice announced as purple flash heralded the queen's appearance. She stood protectively before her sons.

Robotnik smiled as the two hedgehogs cried out with joy. "Queen Aleena." He bowed. "Welcome home. Did you receive your daughter's letter."

"I did and I've already dealt with that. Don't pull this familiar crap." She snapped, holding her scepter up. "I know you've got something up your sleeve. Why else would you cut down the last Velocitree?"

Robotnik chuckled as he looked at the vial and held it up. "Because of this. Watch…" He said as he saw the people gathering around. He turned the vial just enough for a single drop to hit the ground. "Watch and be amazed.'

Aleena spread her arms out in fear while everyone else waited with bated breath. Several moments passed without any activity. "Hmm… nothing happened, Robotnik. You're all bluster, as usual. Nothing but a fat balloon full of hot air."

Manic frowned. She wasn't even giving him a chance. "What was supposed to happen?" He asked.

"It…" Robotnik shook his head in confusion. "It was supposed to make the land grow plants and grass again. It's supposed to bring back the green that I destroyed… I don't know what went wrong…"

Sleet considered the question and closed his eyes, remembering what happened at the Hanging Gardens the first time. "Hmm, Aleena is the one who created the gardens where we found the tree. Perhaps… yes… Sire, I think we are missing a key element to making it work. We need a river to carry the tonic and we need all three hedgehogs. Their magic."

Robotnik was never more grateful for the bounty hunter than he was at that moment. "All three hedgehogs and a river. The river that separates Dresden from the rest of the city should work…"

Aleena scoffed. "Please, Robotnik. Do you really think that this posturing will get the people to love you, to accept you as their king? They're not that stupid. It'll never work."

"If you're so convinced of that, then why not make a wager," Sleet asked cunningly. "If the Tonic works, then you will admit defeat and you will back off and let him work. If it doesn't, he'll name you queen again. He'll give you back the throne on this very same day." He looked at Robotnik with confidence.

Robotnik nodded. "Excellent idea, Sleet. What say you, Aleena? I'll wager the throne against whether or not the Tonic works."

Sonic looked at his mother. "Mom, let's try it. I want Mobius to have plants again. Let him try. If only because this is his mess and he has to be the one to clean it up."

Aleena gasped at her son. "You're siding with him?"

"We're siding with you, Mom." Manic countered. "He's trying to say he's sorry for what he did and he wants to make it right. The Oracle says he's telling the truth. Let him try. You have my support, sir. I'll help."

Sonic nodded. "I'll help if only because it's worth trying. Mom, if anything it'll settle the question of whether or not it's a scam." He pointed out. "If it works, the war can be over. You can stay and we can be a family again. We can't lose."

The Queen sighed with defeat. "Fine. Let's go to the Dresden River then. And you will see for yourself."

Sonic smiled. "I'll send Sonia a message to meet us…"

Robotnik shook his head. "That won't be necessary. The river cuts right behind his home. It's as good a starting point as any. The river cuts down right in the middle of the city too so it'll carry the tonic there as well. And I promise while I had to cut down the last one to make this happen. This one Velocitree will make many more through this serum." He vowed. "Of course, it can also make one as fast as Sonic but it's not really good for that. Don't do that." He chuckled to himself as he recalled the incident. Dingo and Sleet with such enormous feet had been an amusing sight to behold.

Sleet and Dingo also chuckled. They hadn't been the only ones afflicted and remembering the two jealous siblings sitting on the ground, pouting at their big feet.

The crowd all gathered on the grounds just behind the Montclair Estates. The river burbled and flowed before them with fish jumping up, almost as if in anticipation. Bartleby and Sonia joined them outside.

Sonic ran to his sister. "Sis! Mom's here! She came home!" He took her hand and pulled her away from the mink.

Sonia couldn't help laughing at her brother's exuberance. "That's great Sonic." She let her brother lead her to join their family while Bartleby stood by Robotnik. She looked at her mother. "Welcome home Mother." Sonic was confused by how cold Sonia's greeting was. Wasn't she excited too? They had their mother back. "What's going on?" She addressed Robotnik who had called this gathering.

He held up the vial. "We have a way to restore the land." He handed it to the young hedgehog princess for inspection. "But it needs more than just the serum itself. It needs water to carry it and… the magic of your medallions to work."

Sonia looked at the medallion. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Sleet said. "Your mother created the Hanging Gardens. In the garden was a tree. A great tree, the only one of its kind. Once refined, it produces this serum. It's a highly potent magic fertilizer."

Robotnik looked at the green liquid. "When I have time, I'll analyze the components and devise a non-magic version that normal people can use. But, for now, your mother is understandably skeptical so it must be done the magic way."

Sonia nodded and touched her medallion and summoned her keyboard. "Alright. It's worth a try. Sonic, Manic?"

Sonic summoned his guitar, though his expression was as skeptical as to their mother's. He had seen too much to so easily trust Robotnik. "What should we play guys?"

Manic began tapping lightly on his snare as Sonia played. There were no words that she could think of. The notes just seemed to come on their own. Sonic followed suit while Bartleby watched them. "Go ahead, sir. Put the serum into the river sir. This is your baby."

Robotnik nodded while pouring a small amount into the river. Again, everyone watched and waited with trepidation. At first, nothing happened and Aleena seemed to be concealing a satisfied smirk. However, Sleet was just watching the water. He smiled. "Sir, look in the water…"

Robotnik led the people in looking. The riverbed was growing bits of river weed and the vegetation was spreading. It soon spilled up and out of the river as the liquid. "Haha! Yes! See, everyone, it's slow to start but watch how it speeds up… Already the riverbed and bank are growing anew."

"Well done sir," Bartleby said with a bright smile.

Robotnik whirled on the amethyst hedgehog who was just barely holding in her reaction. "See, Aleena! Do you see it! You doubted! You… you… but it worked! And I vow from this day forward, Robotropolis will be a lush, green country. We'll still have our modern conveniences and our industry but it will be severely cut back. I am already having the SwatBot factories converted. I'll save one or two. So we can have a standing army if we are invaded by outside countries but your days of living in fear are over."

She looked down for a moment before smiling. "I'm happy to hear that you have genuinely changed your ways, Robotnik. I will… allow you to continue your efforts. Your penance will be the continued care and revitalization of our country."

Bartleby smiled. "How about everyone goes home and enjoys the new view of their city and we all go inside and celebrate with a drink."

Sonia replied. "I think that would be a great idea. Mother, would you care to join us?" She invited.

"Please, Queen Aleena," Bartleby asked her. "Join us for a drink to celebrate, to unite our families in peace. I want us to be friends."

The woman took a deep breath. "I think a drink would be lovely, Sir Montclair."

They began walking back to the mansion and Sonic fell into step with his sister. "Sis… do you still like this guy?" He had to ask. He had to know. He stopped her, falling back behind the others. "Please, tell me. I promise I'll be cool."

Sonia smiled at her brother. She really wanted her mother to approve first but if she didn't give her blessing this time, she was going to tell them anyway. "I do Sonic. I do. I love Bartleby." She pulled the ring out from under her shirt. "I wear it there so it doesn't get lost." She explained. "We eloped when everything started. And only because we didn't want to wait and I wanted to give myself a reason to survive. Someone waiting for me when it was all over. I didn't want to lie to you but Mom doesn't like him and I just didn't want to cause conflict when we had so much more to worry about." She was surprised when Sonic suddenly hugged her.

"All I care about is that you are safe and happy. I don't like him either and it was one thing before but… Sonia, I'd prefer you to be honest with me. I was scared for you. I lost Uncle Chuck. I lost my ma and pa. I cannot lose you too." He insisted. "And I'm not willing to give you up over this guy. So… if this is what you want, then I'll get over it. It's just hard that right after the war is over. We're separating."

The pink hedgehog hugged her blue brother. "Bite your tongue. This place is huge. There's room for at least three families. We would love to have you move in with us until you were ready to start your own lives, of course. I know you might not want to live with your sister forever." Approaching the door, Bartleby smiled. "Oh, Sonia, look. Someone's left us a gift." He went to pick it up before Robotnik stopped him.

"Bartleby, don't be foolish. You don't know who left that or what it is. Let a SwatBot pick it up for you." He instructed, gesturing to one of the robot guards that was always there. The bot picked it up without incident and brought it over to the dictator. He looked at the anonymous, generic card with the picture of the bubbling champagne glasses surrounded by a gold ribbon. "Alright, it seems to be safe." He handed over the mysterious package.

The mink chuckled and pulled out a bottle. "Oh, what luck. Someone's sent us a bottle of gin. Montmartre. Wasn't that… Uncle Albern's favorite brand?" He asked.

Robotnik nodded. "Yes, it was. He was always a big fan. I wonder if perhaps your Uncle Max heard. Oddly, he didn't sign the card but… He likely sent it by a gift delivery service."

Bartleby chuckled. "I think it's only right that we pop open this bottle for our toast." He handed the bottle to Sleet as they went inside. When Sleet was there, he always handled making the drinks.

Aleena smiled at her daughter. "Now, my dear, I think we need to talk. I got your letter."

"Good, then we don't have much to talk about," Sonia said. "Bartleby is my husband. That is it. That is all of it."

The queen sighed. "He seems like a nice young lad. But think, dear, marriage is a long time. And you know what he is…" She whispered as Sleet passed out the drinks, she studied her daughter.

"Yes, I do Mother, and that sort of thing doesn't mean anything. It's trivial at best." Sonia countered as she accepted her drink. "Now, if you keep interfering, I can promise that you and I will have no relationship."

Manic looked at the drink. "This is… pretty. I like the flower in the middle."

"I was a bartender before Dingo and I formed the Lobos Brothers, LLC." Sleet shrugged. "I'm an artist myself… in my own way. It's called a gimlet cocktail. I chose the edible sugar violet in honor of Aleena. The rest is simple. Just the gin and some lime syrup that I made myself." He said proudly. The only ones without a glass were the two bounty hunters as they were still on the job.

The former queen blushed deeply. "Well, thank you. You are too kind." She took a moment as everyone held up their glasses.

"Here's to the end of the war! Here's to peace in our time! And here's to… my father… Robotnik!" Bartleby proclaimed.

She took a careful sip of the beverage before realizing what he'd said. "Wait, you used the gin that was… ugh!" The glass fell from her hand, breaking on the ground as her stomach clenched.

"Mother… what… ugh!" Sonia cried out, holding her stomach as it started burning. "Mother… what did you do?" She asked as everyone but Robotnik doubled over in agony.

Robotnik dropped to his son's side as he groaned. "What? What no! No! Aleena, what did you do? No, Bartleby, hold on. Aleena!"

Bartleby moaned. "It… it feels like… my… bones are… melting…"

Robotnik pondered only a moment why he wasn't feeling anything before panic began taking hold. "Bartleby, hold on. It's going to be alright. What did you do?" He shouted at the queen.

She shook her head. "I… I… I didn't… They weren't supposed to… It was meant for him! Only him! Ahhhh!" She cried out.

Robotnik stared at her in fear and disgust, shivering as he contemplated what to do. "Oracle! Oracle! Please, help!" He shouted into the air, praying he would come. He promised. He looked at his suffering son.

"It's alright, Robotnik." The Oracle appeared before them. "It's going to be alright. I'm here. Your son will be alright. Aleena… Aleena came to me with a request. A request that I had to at least… appear to fulfill lest she seeks what she needed elsewhere. She asked for a way to forcefully end the union between your son and her daughter." He watched the queen writhing with agony. "She forgot that she was the one who sent that gin."

The red-mustache visibly vibrated against the man who was trying to get his breath. The six of them had fallen unconscious. "What did you give her? Please, don't let them die."

The Oracle chuckled. "As if I would ever allow my children to be put in harm's way. No, I didn't quite give her what she wanted. I gave her another potion. A potion I've been working on. It is painful since it involves change and change is always painful, almost on principle but I would never give them anything that would cause them true harm."

The scientist remembered the Oracle of his future. "You love them… You would give your life for them… What will happen to Bartleby? What did you give her?"

"Watch, Robotnik… they'll sleep through the rest of it and feel nothing." He assured him. "And hopefully, Aleena will be able to use this as an opportunity to see things from another perspective."

The old man watched as slowly, the hedgehogs and his son began growing in height before their fur began receding, though their hair remained. Their faces and bodies changed shape.

AN: Well, Aleena has certainly made a gaffe to keep her daughter to herself, hasn't she? What have they changed into? And I'm definitely planning to get Manic and Sleet together in this but not yet. Will Aleena realize she needs to let Sonia make her own decisions or will she continue to make trouble for Sonia and Bartleby. What would you like to see in this?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bartleby moaned in his bed and his mouth felt hot and fuzzy. He couldn't remember anything. How much gin did he drink? He sat up and put his head in his hand. "Ohhh, Sonia?" He asked softly, looking beside him. His vision was momentarily blurry and all he could see was the beautiful pink of her hair. He heard whispers in the background.

"Oh my, so that is why it was you."

"Yes. I don't know exactly what happened but you chose me to take her place. I still don't know why. I didn't deserve this chance. I'm an evil bastard and I know I deserve whatever punishment the gods see fit to pass."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh. Obviously, there's more to this story then we were both told and you are taking steps to make things right. Sometimes, when we get angry, we can do things that we otherwise wouldn't do. We can become downright monstrous. But you have seen first hand that people if someone can become evil or monstrous, they can return to the path of right if given the chance. You've made great progress and I am impressed. Usually, one says they want to change but… change doesn't come so easily. I didn't take your determined nature into account."

"It was either make the change or I lose the thing that I really care about. I'm a selfish man, Oracle. I didn't have a choice. My reasons for all of this are purely selfish. Bartleby is my son and I won't lose him again."

"I can sense that. Rest assured that I will help you. But this conversation must end. Your boy is waking up. The others will wake up soon too."

"Bartleby!" He heard his father as he came into view. "How are you feeling?"

He moaned. "Father… what happened…" He blinked as his vision began to clear. "I'm sorry, Father, I must have drunk too much. But I only remember having a sip."

Robotnik nodded. "Um…. Bartleby, you did only have a sip. The gin was tainted. I'm sorry, my boy. I should have been more suspicious of such a strange package."

"You didn't know and apparently I'm alright so no harm, no foul, right? Is Sonia alright? What about her family?" He asked, he looked over and placed his hand on her head. His eyes narrowed as he realized something was wrong. His hand didn't look right. There was no fur. "Father?" He pet Sonia's head and realized. "Father, what happened? What was in that gin?"

Oracle smiled kindly. "A potion of my own devising. One I have been working on for a long time. I'm glad it worked."

Bartleby stammered. "B.b. why? Why!? What did I do? What did we do?"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, lad, but as I don't want to repeat myself, I think we should wait until everyone wakes up. Then I will explain what happened."

Bartleby looked into a mirror at his alabaster skin. His father's pale skin tone. "I'm… we're… Ohhh…" He fainted dramatically.

"Bartleby? Are you alright?" He heard his wife's voice as she rolled over. It seemed a little deeper but only just.

"Yes, my love. I'm fine. But…" He watched her eyes open wide and she sat up. "Bartleby! What happened to you?" She reached out to touch him and screamed. "What! Bartleby! Bartleby! What happened? What happened to us?" He couldn't help noticing how beautiful her own tanned, almost caramel-like skin was.

Screams echoed from down the hall at the same time and Oracle chuckled. "I think your brothers are awake…" A shrill shriek pierced the din, causing the mirror on the wall to crack. "And your mother too. It's alright dear. I'll explain everything."

The door flung open as the three others found them. They each had the same caramel skin tone that Sonia had. Yet, one had long, spiky blue hair, the second had short, spiked green hair and the third, with crows feet starting around her purple eyes had deep, amethyst hair cascading behind her.

"Oracle! What is going on?" Aleena demanded. "What did you do?"

Oracle chuckled. "Why, Aleena, whatever do you mean. This was your idea."

When her mouth fell open, Robotnik whispered into her ear with a menacing tone. "Contradict him, I fucking dare you."

Aleena glared up at him briefly before clenching her fist. "My idea… Yes… it was my idea. However… I'm afraid… my memory is foggy…"

"Ah, yes, that makes sense. You came to me asking for some… token or peace offering to make amends between you and Robotnik. You felt terrible for what happened and you even remembered that it was your grandfather who had the humans of Mobius eradicated. Your family is just as responsible for this war as he is. She had hoped to find Bartleby a human girl to try and give your kind a second chance and atone for the sins of her family. That is why she was so insistent that Sonia give him up. However, she finally realized that she was wrong. And she was not able to procure a human female so… she thought to change both Sonia and Bartleby into humans."

"Without our consent!? Without even a warning!" Sonia shouted. "We wouldn't have used it for the toast if we had known!" She put her head in her hands. "Mother, we appreciate that you want to help and do good but magic isn't always the answer. I appreciate that you've changed your mind but this was something you should have talked to us about first."

Aleena took a deep breath and smiled gently. "I'm sorry dear. I'm afraid I acted rashly. I just wanted to make things right. Oracle's right. Our family did play a role in the war and I am sorry for it. I'm also sorry that I tried to force you and Bartleby apart. If you will treat my daughter with care, Sir Montclair, then I will give you my blessing." She knew when she was beaten.

"Yo! Forget that for now! We need to change back!" Sonic shouted. "And… why are… all of you staring at me?"

Sonia covered her mouth. "Oh, dear. Our clothes grew with us but… Sonic and Manic… you guys don't… Oracle, can you help?"

The reptilian anteater laughed a little as he waved his hand. Manic wore his trademark red vest, though he also wore a green top underneath it and a pair of brown trousers. He heard a low whistle behind him and he glanced back to see the snowy wolf staring at him.

"See something you like, Sleet?" He poked. This wasn't the first time he felt this tension between him and the bounty hunter.

Sleet quickly redirected his eyes. "Not at all, young hedge… well, it's not hedgehog anymore is it?"

"It damn well is!" Sonic shouted. "We don't want to be human! We want to be hedgehogs!"

Bartleby held up his hand. "And a mink. No offense, Father but I was happy as a mink. I promise. We will find another way to return the human race to its former glory."

Robotnik chuckled. "I understand, my son. You look so much like your mother in either form though. You will always be my son. Oracle, can you change them back?"

Oracle laughed a little, tapping his cane on the floor gently. "Sadly, I cannot. You see… this is a new potion. There is currently no potion to reverse it."

Sonic panicked. "That's impossible! There has to be a way! I want to be a hedgehog again! Mom! Do something! Bummer majores!" He looked in a mirror. "Look at me! I'm hideous! Where's my glorious hedgehog bod!"

Aleena giggled. "Alright, Oracle, please." She whispered. "I've learned my lesson. Change us back, please."

Oracle smiled at her. "Aleena, I warned you that this potion wasn't so easily reversed. You should have been more careful about your plans. No, changing you back is not going to be so easy. It will require a trip to the floating island, Angel Isle. But it is an isle fraught with danger. Only the Chaos Emerald can possibly change you back."

Sonia nodded understandingly. "And we need to go get it as a sort of trust exercise?" She summed up.

The mage nodded, patting Sonia's head approvingly. "Very good, Princess. You are most perceptive. That's exactly what you're going to be doing. We will all go together to Angel Isle and approach the Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald can change you back. If it is really what you want."

"Well, if that's all we have to do then let's get going! I want to be my handsome self again by nightfall." Sonic said. "Where is this place, I'll get us there and back in no time." He tried running but fell over his longer legs. "What the hell?"

Robotnik nodded. "You have a new body to get used to. You won't have the same talents you did before. I'm sure since speed is a natural talent that it will return after you've had time to get used to your new legs. You might even find that you run faster once you have full control. But you're not running to the floating island. Besides, even if you could. It's floating and while running is your forte, you certainly cannot fly."

Sonic pouted while Manic looked over. "Well, can we eat? Because I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving."

Oracle chuckled. "That's normal. You are much larger than you were before and your body needs more calories. Don't worry, the kitchens have made a veritable feast for all of you. Eat, take the day to get used to your new bodies. Lord Robotnik is preparing the airship and tomorrow, you will set off to find the floating island, wherever it may be sitting at this moment."

Bartleby nodded. "So it looks like we're going to be humans for a while, guys. Don't worry. Humans or Mobians, beneath the skin we are still ourselves. Manic is still a big-hearted thief and Sonic is still the egotistical, lovable jerk who forgets to look before he leaps. And Aleena…. well… admittedly, I don't know that much about you but you are still you." He looked at his beloved. "And you are still my beloved wife. My dearest Sonia, the singing, piano playing, weight lifting princess." He caressed her cheeks.

Aleena couldn't help smiling as her daughter swooned. "You really do love my daughter. Hmm…"

Bartleby nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I really do. I really wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't be with her. She was always there for me. I can't see myself with anyone but her."

The woman nodded. "You've given me much to think about. Come, boys, let us go eat breakfast. I think your sister and your… brother-in-law would like to have their breakfast alone…"

Robotnik chuckled. "I'm going to reach out to your Uncle Max, Bartleby, and see if his daughter, Sally would like a kingdom-sitting job." He reassured him.

"Good idea Father… Don't worry. Sonia and I won't spend all day here." He chuckled. "We just need to get used to things."

Once they were alone with the doors locked, Sonia sighed. "I'm so sorry about this Bartleby. I'm sorry." She pleaded.

Bartleby shook his head. "I don't know what you're apologizing for my love. I really think your mom likes me now. She meant well even if her plan went a little pear-shaped."

The pink-haired young woman smiled at him. "Yeah, she meant well. I'm sure she meant well… I just feel…" She kissed her husband. "I just feel like I need you now more than ever."

AN: Yes, I turned them all human. Or at least the main characters. Will they all be able to work together to get to the Chaos Emerald and change back?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Upon leaving the room, Robotnik and Oracle guided Aleena into another room. They needed to talk. It was a small library with a few seats but that was all. "Albern's private study is a good place for this chat," Robotnik explained.

Aleena frowned. "I sure hope you're not going to lecture me. You don't exactly have much room to talk." She snapped at the dictator. "None of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for you."

"Aleena!" Oracle's tone sounded so much like her father's that she couldn't help but concede. "No, he's not going to lecture you. I, on the other hand, am a different story. You put your children in mortal danger by your actions. You are one of the kindest people I know, yet you do this all to make sure your daughter did not marry someone you felt was unworthy."

Robotnik sat down as she recoiled. "Aleena, I know that you hate me. What I did to you was hateful and wicked. What I did to this kingdom was monstrous. The words are insignificant but I am sorry." He could see the words have an effect on her. She looked away, hiding her shining eyes. "Aleena, I've been where you are now. I killed Jules to avenge my wife. That very act of killing him is what opened the door for me to become the bastard you see today. Oracle stopped you from getting the same revenge because he didn't want to see you become like me."

The purple-hair dipped lower and his hand touched her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him, a single glistening tear escaping from her crystal-clear eye. "I've been alone. All alone. For so long. With no one to talk to. All I've had is the dreams of one day reuniting with my children but… they're not children anymore and they don't need me anymore."

"That's not true, Aleena. They've been fighting these last six months to find you. The only reason they really wanted to defeat me was so you could come home. They need you just like Bartleby needs me. But how did you think killing him would help? Your daughter needs you more than ever now. She's just entered a whole new era of her life. Do you really want her to have to navigate the first few years of marriage alone?" He asked her. "There is no time in their lives when they won't need you. I know they're not children anymore. You missed that part of their lives and it was my fault. If… if, after this, you still feel the need to avenge your husband… I ask only that you take your vengeance on me alone and let my son be." Robotnik stood up and left the study.

Aleena looked at her teacher. "I didn't mean to put them in danger. I'm… I'm sorry…" She whispered. "If… if this is the only way… then fine… I'll let them have their way. I'm sorry."

Oracle hugged her gently. "Your daughter loves you Aleena. She wants you to be a part of this new life but she needs you to accept that it is her life to direct at this time. You can offer advice and guidance when she asks for it or if you see something blatantly wrong. If she doesn't want your help, there is nothing you can do but love her." He pulled away. "But take heart. You chose your daughter's caregiver well. She was raised to have a competent mind of her own. She's very capable of making sound choices although her willfulness can make her act recklessly. But Bartleby has a cool head and he's able to mitigate that willfulness."

She wept in his arms for a few minutes before pulling away. "I… will try to accept him." She promised. "If it really is the only way…" She stood up, her legs still a little wobbly on the rise. "These legs are really long."

"You will get used to them. Humans were much taller than hedgehogs. This will be a good experience for all of you. It'll be a chance for you to gain a different perspective." He explained.

She nodded. "Thank you for stopping me. Thank you for not giving me what I asked for."

He nodded. "I will never let my children be hurt. I love them as much as you do, Aleena."

* * *

Manic didn't mind the change of form the way Sonic did. He liked getting the chance to try out a new look. He looked in the mirror at his heart-shaped chin. The widow's peak hairline stood out with his wild hair. Around his lip and face was a soft layer of fuzz. "Sonic, really, this isn't so bad." He said as he combed his hair. "And it's just temporary."

"But Manic! It's the principle of the thing! We're human! We're hedgehogs! There's no way we can go out in public like this." He shivered. "We're hideous."

"Hey speak for yourself, I think I look pretty good," Manic said as he leaned against the wall.

A gruff voice chuckled at the door. "I would have to agree. I've seen many humans before but…" Sleet said. "You do make for a fine specimen…"

Manic laughed while Sonic asked. "When did you see humans? Robotnik is the only human we…"

Sleet cocked his head. "Let's go into the living room, I'll make our drinks. You look like you could use one. And don't worry, I've already disposed of the tainted gin."

"Drinks at 9 in the morning, we just had breakfast," Sonic said incredulously but they followed the older male into the living room.

The wolf made a tray of drinks while he began his tale. "Our pack lived in the forests that used to surround the kingdom. We lived outside the walls and among our numbers, we welcomed many refugee humans. Our kind has always connected well with the human animal. My father was a human. When the king, your grandfather, passed those laws, we thought we were safe but… when he found out he had soldiers burn the forest down. Dingo and I are the only remnants of our pack. But that is where I've seen humans before." Sleet passed out the drinks.

"Our grandfather was an asshole," Manic said flatly. "No wonder you wouldn't join the resistance. You have no reason to trust hedgehogs."

Sonic sighed. "If you believe him that is. Manic, look maybe our dad was an asshole but it wasn't fair for them to judge us by what he did."

Manic nodded. "Yeah well, hindsight is twenty-twenty, Sonic. Let bygones be bygones. Sleet seems sorry for coming after us. I would rather forgive and move on. It's not worth it." He smiled at the wolf. "What do you say? Would you like to be friends?" He offered his hand, noting that his hand was bigger too.

Sleet chuckled as he took the boy's hand in his own. "Good, firm handshake. You have a great grip. It must come from practicing your drums." He took a sip of his whiskey sour.

"Among other things…" Manic laughed. "I'm sorry that my granddad was a total dick. But you know, we know so little about you. Tell us more." He sipped his own drink.

The wolf thought about his answer. "What do you want to know? I've told you about where I grew up. We lived in one of the middle districts of the city. We were doing well ourselves until Robotnik enslaved us. Worse, the guy has no money of his own and couldn't always afford to pay us. So we could only live in this squalid little abandoned warehouse turned into a house. We were even about to lose that until somewhere out of the blue, we received a notice that our rent had been paid for an entire year. I've only just figured out that it had to have been Bartleby. But yeah, that's where we live now. I spend my weekends camping out, hunting and practicing my marksmanship. Dingo and I like spelunking and rock climbing."

Sonic nodded. "Sounds fun… We live in an abandoned warehouse near the palace. We needed to be close to the action. We had to make sure that Robotnik couldn't get a plan past us."

Sleet nodded. "Okay… so what do you do outside of your resistance stuff?"

The blue-haired young man considered the question. "We don't… I don't anyway… It's always been working for the resistance… And Uncle Chuck would never let me do anything else and after Uncle Chuck was roboticized, all I wanted to get to know my brother and sister and find my mom.

The wolf regarded him for a moment before looking to Manic. "Well, I play on my drums but in my spare time, I like to fly around on my hover board. Though, as a thief, I also appreciate spelunking. Good thing we'll have more time for things like that."

"Yeah," Sonic said, glad for Manic's suggestion. "We could easily get into spelunking. What's spelunking?"

"That's when you go deep down into caves and stuff," Dingo answered as he came into the room. "Boy, did you see how pretty Sonia was, Sleet. Even as a human, she's the most prettiest female that I've ever seen."

The wolf scoffed. "She's also the least available female you've ever seen. It's time to give up the dream, little bro. It's time to move on"

Dingo pouted while he got a beer from the fridge. "Yeah… you're right… but she's still pretty."

Sleet shrugged. "Eh, still not my type." He drained his glass and got up. He passed by Manic on his way to the drink bar. "Definitely not my type. Refill?"

Manic offered his glass. "Sorry, Dingo… but you'll find someone who's right for you. Sonia, no offense, she's very high maintenance. She's also a little vain and too into her looks. Trust me, she and Bartleby are a pretty good match but she would have driven you crazy after a while."

The orange jackal shrugged. "Maybe so…"

Sonic looked outside then at his glass. He drained the rest of his whiskey sour and stood up. "You know what, we're burning daylight here. There's still a lot of work to do and we can't leave until tomorrow."

Sleet hissed. "That might not be the best idea. The mobians aren't very tolerant of humans…"

"But we're not humans. We're really hedgehogs. Our friends will know us. Trust me, it'll be fine." Sonic said. "We're going to be gone for who knows how long. We can't go and not make sure we are leaving them in a good place."

Manic nodded. "You know, we really should try at least. If we make the offer and things go hostile, we've at least made the effort."

The wolf nodded, sighing in defeat. "If you really think so, then alright. Let's get to work. Dingo, you stay here and let the others know where we are." He had a bad feeling they might need help getting back.

On the way into the city, Manic looked at Sleet's chest. "So… I have to ask, you have a pendant too. Except yours is an emerald. Where did you get them?"

Sleet looked at the shimmering emerald. "I'm not at liberty to say, but my favorite color has always been green so… I was given an emerald." He fingered the pendant, shivering at the memory of his former self. "Let's just say it's a reminder that not everyone gets a second chance and I can't waste mine."

Manic nodded. "Fair enough. I'm glad you were smart enough to take it. I think we make much better friends than we do enemies. You never did try all that hard to catch us."

"What are you talking about, Manic?" Sonic butted into the conversation. "They went out of their way to try and catch us. They even tried to frame you for stealing from the duke, remember."

The wolf scratched his head. "We were desperate. That was when we were trying to pay our rent. His money would have set us up… but… it was wrong. I will acknowledge that was an error of judgment on our part. But… I'll tell you, in Kashishstan, I knew exactly who you were, yet I let you dance and distract me."

Manic laughed. "I don't know if that proves your point. All that proves is you like us dancing for you."

"Well, you did make quite the lovely harem girl," Sleet said, putting his hand in his pocket.

Sonic listened to the two of them bantering back and forth and came to a realization. "Hey… are you flirting with my brother?"

The wolf smirked. "And if I am? I think your brother can brush me off if he wants." He challenged the shaggy-blue haired youth. "This is my second chance. My carpe diem." He looked to the short-spiked hair.

"Let's talk later when we can be alone." Manic replied. He smacked Sonic upside the head gently. "And you will mind your own business."

Sonic rolled his eyes and whispered. "Okay, you can't think of any other guy you like? You're going to indulge him? Ow!"

"Mind your business," Manic said again. "If he wants to flirt with me, then yes, he can and I'll decide when he goes too far."

The conversation came to an end as they drew nearer the square where the bulk of the work was being done. They heard their friends talking amongst themselves. "Cyrus, man, you really just need to tell her. See what she says. If she's got another guy, then you can move on. You'll feel better."

"Hey, guys!" Sonic announced their arrival with a wave. "Trevor, Cyrus! Sorry, we were late." He trailed off when he realized that the mouse and lion were staring at him.

Cyrus frowned. "Who are you? Where'd more humans come from?" He demanded.

Trevor nodded. "Yeah! Who are you?" He studied them closely.

Manic smiled. "Trevor, it's us. Sonic and Manic. Our mom accidentally turned us human. Don't worry. It's only temp... Ow!" He yelped as an empty can hit his head. "What was that for?"

"Liars! That's impossible!" Cyrus declared. "Humans aren't welcome here! Get out!"

Sonic frowned. "The hell!" He ducked as more trash was thrown at them. "Cyrus! It's us! It's a spell!" He shouted, trying to be heard.

Sleet fired his gun into the air. "Knock it off! Two people you don't recognize come into town and you attack them? Where are your manners?"

Trevor looked at the medallions around their necks. "Blue hair… the red shoes… Sonic? Is it really you?"

"Don't be daft, Trevor! This is some kind of trick from Robotnik. Either that or one of them must that devil spawn he was talking about." Cyrus said, throwing another can. "Get out of here!" He ordered.

Sonic frowned. "Yes, Trevor, it's me. Look, we'll leave but if anyone believes us, we'll be in Dresden until tomorrow. We have to go on a quest to find a way to change back." He looked down sadly as another can hit his head. "Okay, will you knock that off, Cyrus! By the way, Cyrus, Sonia's married and out of your league anyway!" He said cruelly before making a rude gesture and leaving with his brother and Sleet.

Thankfully, they didn't have to walk far before the van pulled up in front of them. "Here you are! Get in here, quickly!" Robotnik ordered. He carefully smacked both boys upside the head as they got in. "Sleet, what were you thinking? Letting them go out like this! They could have been killed!"

Sleet growled at the man. "Hey, old man! I'm not their keeper and they're not kids! I couldn't stop them! I went with them to help them get out when it went sour!"

Sonic looked at Sleet. "He's right. He did warn us. I was sure that my friends would know me in any form but… they wouldn't even give me a chance." He said sadly.

Robotnik sighed. "What did you expect? The only reason they don't do that to me is that they know I can kick their asses."

Aleena sat by her son and petted his head gently. "It's okay my baby. Mummy will fix everything. After we're changed back, I will punish everyone who threw things at you."

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Aleena, your son is an adult. I'm sure he doesn't need you coddling him."

Aleena shook her head. "He may be an adult but he's been fighting since he was a child. His uncle kidnapped him and raised him to be a weapon." She crooned a song.

"Yeah and then you forced all three of them to fight your war for you." Robotnik shot at her.

"And you roboticized their caregivers and gave them no other recourse!" She shouted, making Sonic pull away.

He waved his arms. "Hey! Things are bad enough! I don't need to hear you both bitch at each other. Ow!" He yelped as Robotnik's hand found his head again. "Will people stop hitting me upside the head!"

The scientist scolded him sharply. "Don't use that language around your mother. In fact, just don't use that language."

"You're not my dad! You can't tell me what to do!" Sonic clenched his fist. "It's your fault I don't have a dad! Either of them!"

The old man froze and went stoic before nodding. "You're right, I've overstepped." He turned away and sat on the opposite bench.

Manic looked at his brother. "Yo, dude, that was cheap. I think he might have been worried about us and he could have made us walk back."

Sonic regretted his words but that didn't make them any less true. He knew he should apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want Robotnik to think he can go from being their worst enemy to treating him like his children.

AN: Will any of Sonic and Manic's friends realize they were telling the truth? I don't think I'm aiming for an AleenaxRobotnik relationship this time, simply because this time, it really wouldn't be appropriate though by golly that might make a good temporary storyline later to cause conflict.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robotnik couldn't leave Robotropolis without someone to keep watch over it. If he left no leader, an undesirable leader would most likely crop up to fill the void. He had to reach out to a friend in Grevillea.

"Julian, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you called." King Maximillian Acorn said with a kind smile. The squirrel stood regally in front of the videophone. "I must say, I've heard some awful rumors coming out of your neck of the woods."

Robotnik nodded. "Without knowing precisely what's being said, I cannot be sure. If they're rumors of a giant marshmallow demon attacking the city, yeah, that's false." The man laughed at his own joke. "But if they're about the kind of leader that I've been… they're true. I can offer no excuse except to say that I should have accepted your help before."

Acorn laughed. "The fact that you're calling is a good sign though. I can see that you know what you did wrong. How is my little godson?"

"Not so little anymore. He actually just got married earlier this year." Robotnik pulled up a file and sent it to Acorn. "And before you take offense at not being invited, you should know that I wasn't even invited. Her mother is the former queen, Aleena, and unfortunately, she was pulled into the war with her two brothers. She didn't approve of Bartleby. She still doesn't really approve but she doesn't have a choice. Unfortunately, her dislike of Bartleby has rendered all of them human."

King Acorn's mouth fell open. "No way! You mean… she cast some sort of spell and turned them human. That's rich."

"Yes, it rather is. A nice taste of karma for the hedgehog dynasty. However, Bartleby is also transformed. And he is eager to turn back. We must embark on a quest to the floating island to find the Chaos Emerald. I must go with him but I cannot leave the city without a ruler. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves but if I don't name a leader in my place, they will choose a leader or someone will bully their way into the leadership spot." Robotnik scratched his head. "Is Princess Sally available to kingdom-sit for me. I would pay her." He saw her come into view.

Sally was a squirrel, like her father, with deep red hair and wearing a blue vest. "Did I hear my name? Hey, Uncle J, what's up?"

"I was just asking if you'd be interested in looking after Robotropolis for me? I have an urgent mission that needs my attention. But I can't leave them without a leader." He explained. "Not when we're on track for restoration. I'll pay you."

Sally smiled. "I would love to Uncle J and please, don't worry about paying. You never know if I'll need the same favor someday." She looked at her father. "Maybe we can help in other ways too."

Max nodded. "I like the way you think my dear. Don't worry, Julian. I'll send her in my fastest ship. She should be in Port Mobius by midnight. Have trucks ready to receive a shipment of supplies."

The two leaders bid their farewells and Robotnik disconnected the call feeling better that Robotropolis would be in good hands in his absence. He knew that he should simply give Aleena the throne but it wasn't that easy. He had made this mess. He needed to clean it up and return it to her better than he had found it.

* * *

Sonic sat in his room, thinking about the morning. How could his friends just turn on him? Why didn't they believe him? Trevor and Cyrus should have known him at the very least.

A knock on the door came before it opened. Sonia walked in with a plate. "I made you some chili dogs. I heard you had a rough morning."

Sonic sighed. "Sonia, I'm so confused. Trevor and Cyrus just… Cyrus… and the entire city. Everyone hates humans and they wouldn't believe me when I said it was a spell." He hugged himself a bit. "If they were my friends, they would have listened to me."

Sonia sat down. "Yeah… I love our friends but… it doesn't change that they can be real jerks. I'm surprised Trevor didn't listen though. He's smarter than that."

Sonic nodded as the door opened. "Yes, he is," Sleet said as he stepped aside, showing that the mouse had followed.

"Trevor!" Sonic said with surprise. "Does… does this mean that you believe me? You believe it's me?"

Trevor nodded. "Blue hair, the same shoes, the medallion. Your attitude with Cyrus, all you. I'm sorry for throwing things at you. I should have stuck up for you back there. Cyrus is a jerk."

Sonia nodded. "Yeah. See, Trevor agrees. Most of our friends are really just a bunch of jerks. We met Cyrus when he was working for Robotnik, remember?"

Sonic nodded. "Only to save his dad." He reminded her and he changed his mind.

"Sonic, he changed his mind because he realized Robotnik wouldn't let his dad go. His dad was part of a plot to kill Bartleby." She explained. "A plot that our dear uncle planned. Or your dear uncle. Thankfully, Manic and I never had to meet him." She sighed as he glared at her.

Sonic stood up. "That's not true! You're lying! Uncle Chuck would never hurt anyone and Cyrus is my best friend. He would have known and…"

Sonia touched his hand. "That's why Cyrus ended up getting caught in the first place. He did know and he was helping them. I like Cyrus. I think he's changed since then but Sonic… Entertain the idea for a few minutes that Robotnik doesn't hold all the blame for the war. That's not fair. But Trevor, I'm so glad that you believe us."

Trevor smiled at her. "I don't know much about humans. It wouldn't be right for me to judge based on Robotnik. And really, I would know you three in any form. Your hair is enough of a clue."

Sonia hugged him. "Awww! Trevor!" She laughed. "You're the best friend ever!"

Mindy scoffed. "Well, gee, Sonia…" She teased her best friend as she came into the room. "Hey, this party is getting pretty big, why don't we move it out to the conservatory. His Lordship has news."

* * *

The next morning, trucks rolled into the Montclair Estates and a red-headed squirrel hopped out of the truck in front. "Uncle J!" The young princess cried excitedly, throwing her arms somewhat around his wide neck in greeting. "It's so good to see you!"

"Princess Sally, thank you for coming on such short notice. And thank you to you and your father for the aid. This will help Robotropolis get back on its feet again after such a tumultuous time." Robotnik thanked the young girl. He remembered why he had kept from contacting them throughout this time. If he had tried to maintain that friendship, in his mindset, he would have gone after Grevillea too. "You remember your cousin, Bartleby."

Sally nodded. "I do! And even like this, I'd know that gold tuft of head fur any day. How's it shaking Goldilocks." She teased with a familiar pet name.

Bartleby put his arm behind his head. "It's going well, Sally. Allow me to introduce my dearest wife, Princess Sonia." He laughed as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh don't worry, we will talk about that later when you get back from wherever it is that you're going. I'm rather insulted that I didn't get an invitation." Sally chastised him.

Sonia nodded. "I think everyone is. We're sorry. A big to-do really wasn't practical. It's been rough for a while. We didn't invite anyone really."

Sally frowned at her. "I guess that makes sense. I heard the rumors coming out of this place and I'm sorry that I didn't keep in better contact. As you can guess, Robotnik told me the situation and I can see that he wasn't kidding." She looked at the other three with the odd hair colors.

Bartleby gestured to them. "These two are my brother-in-laws, Sonic and Manic. And my mother-in-law, the former queen, Aleena."

"Sonic, not Hedgehog? The fastest thing alive?" Sally asked curiously.

Sonic blushed at the nickname coming from such a pretty squirrel. "Yes… that's me. You've heard of me?"

"I have. We've heard all about you in Acorn City. Or at least among the racing community." She laughed. "I race on the Central team. We'll have to see who's faster one day. You or my bike."

The blue-haired boy laughed back. "Oh, that answer's easy. Ain't nothing faster than me, babe. When we get back, I'll prove it. And after, I can take you for chili dogs."

Sally shrugged. "We can talk more when you get back." She said with an air of mystery to her tone.

Aleena smiled brightly. "Why don't we go into breakfast and we can all get to know each other before we have to leave."

They sat down at the large dining table in the dining room with its vaulted glass ceiling. Sonic sat beside Sally, after politely pulling her chair back for her as he saw Bartleby do for Sonia. "So, Sally, you like to race? Do you do any foot racing or is it just motorbike racing?"

She dished up a spoonful of the scrambled eggs that were being passed around. "Motorbike racing, dirt bike racing, street bike racing. Next year, I'll be able to get my car racing license. I like to run too though. But I don't like to run fast. For me, running is a chance to relax from the super speed."

Sonic nodded. "Running is all I ever do. And I am the fastest in all of Mobius." He bragged to her as he did to everyone. "Of course, not like this. I'm the fastest in Mobius in my regular form."

Aleena smiled. "And you'll have plenty of time to show her when we get home too. I didn't see any milk go into your cups, boys."

Manic rolled his eyes and obediently poured a glass of milk while Sonic shook his head. "I don't drink milk, Mom." He said simply.

"Nonsense," Aleena said as she poured a glass for him and put it in front of him. "Milk is good for your bones and since your bones have just experienced an unexpected growth, you need to strengthen them."

"Mom, I don't drink milk. No." He pushed the glass back towards her. "I'm eighteen. I can decide if I drink milk or not and I do not drink milk."

Sonia spoke up. "Come to think of it, Sonic never does drink milk. Manic and I like a glass of milk but Sonic never has."

Aleena nodded. "Well, that needs to change. Sonic, drink your milk. It's good for you."

Robotnik rolled his eyes, wanting to speak up but the boy had gotten so offended the night before. He watched as the boy begrudgingly picked up the glass. "Okay, Mom. I'll drink it." He gingerly took a drink. "See… I…" He stopped as he opened and closed his mouth, his breathing catching in his throat.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Manic asked as Robotnik stood up.

"No, he's not alright. Sonic, is your tongue swelling up?" When the boy nodded, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and stuck a needle into his upper thigh. "I think he has a milk allergy. Severe when ingested." He looked at Aleena while Sonic slowly began breathing right, gasping for air. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Sonic nodded. "First and last time I had cow's milk was with Ma and Pa and the same thing happened. Uncle Chuck was allergic too. I don't drink milk."

The doctor nodded. "Your son was trying to maintain his pride. I know you want to mother them but you need to listen when they're telling you something."

"Oh, Sonic, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Aleena put her hand on her son's hand. "I'm so sorry." She stood up and left the dining room, heading out to the garden. She stood in front of the fountain, holding herself as she wept. "I can't do anything right. I don't know anything about them."

"No, you don't…" A familiar voice said from the shadows of the foliage lining the outside of the house. Aleena looked to see a shadowy figure wearing a cloak in the bushes. "All because of that rotund tub of lard sitting at that table and his bastard son."

Aleena looked up towards the dining room. "He understands my children better than I do. I don't know anything. I didn't know my son had such a bad allergy. Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I want what you want. For your children to be your children again. For Robotnik to be a thing of the past. You and I both know that he's just play-acting." The shadowy figure told her. "You and I both know that the only way to deal with Robotnik is once and for all. The same goes for his brat. Get rid of them and your children will respect you again."

Aleena sighed. "Look, I don't want to hurt anyone again. I almost killed them the last time I tried anything. And… I don't want to be like Robotnik. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." She went back inside to get away from the tempter.

AN: Who is the tempter? What is their plans? Will Aleena be able to get past trying to mother her adult children?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After giving Sally a crash course as to what was going on in the city with the restoration and the stipulations set for the economy and industry, the old man led the hedgehog family onto his airship. He considered the situation closely. He had started this mission with the sole purpose of saving his son. Now, he was going on another mission with these hedgehogs. Moreover, he was finding himself growing fond of them. When he heard the boys had gone into the city, he couldn't help remembering the slaughter from his childhood. If the kind Montclair patriarch hadn't smuggled him into the secret room beneath the mansion, he would have joined his ancestors. It frightened him when he learned the boys had put themselves in such danger. When did he start caring about what happened to them? Before, he despised them and would have given anything to see them destroyed.

"Father?" Bartleby's voice cut into his thoughts as he stood beside him at the airship console. "Are you alright?"

Robotnik looked down at the boy. "I'm fine, brat. I'm just thinking. So much has changed in such a short time. It's good. Change… this change is for the better but… You have to admit, it was easier before."

Bartleby nodded. "When things were familiar. This vision you had must have really scared you…"

He nodded. "If I had kept going… I would have lost the only reason that I have for living." He told the boy. "I would have lost you. Bartleby, you need to know… Everything I have ever done was for you. To see your mother avenged and make you a king." He looked out the window, towards the city. "You were almost the king of a wasteland. I nearly destroyed everything…"

The younger man nodded, reminding Robotnik so much of his dear Maria. "I don't want to be king. Governing Dresden is hard enough. I see what you do every day and it scares me to death." He looked down. "Thank you for making these changes. I know how hard it is for you to admit when you're wrong but… we're all wrong sometimes. I… I was wrong to… to run out when you were telling me the truth. I reacted badly and I'm sorry."

"No, I didn't tell you right. I should have told you a long time ago. Then I should have found a better way of dealing with the situation. I'm sorry that you felt that you needed to keep the truth about yourself and Princess Sonia a secret. I promise, from now on, I will be a better man. I will be the father that you deserve." Robotnik hugged the boy to him. "You are much taller this way, you know. It's nice not having to kneel to do this."

Bartleby laughed. "This is an interesting experience. You and I have the same nose." He pointed to his new human nose. "I'm going to go see if Sonic and Manic need help. Sonia is taking a nap. I understand she got up at the crack of dawn to help with preparations. As always."

Robotnik watched the boy leave and pushed the button to launch the airship. The take-off was smooth thanks to his stabilizers.

* * *

Sleet stood in front of the small mirror in the room he and Dingo shared on the airship. "Okay, I just need to find him and ask him out. That's all I have to do. I can do this…" He sighed as he remembered Sonic's diatribe. "Oh, who am I kidding. After what I did to him… he'd have to be self-destructive to say yes to me. But if he does… then I can move on… I can't… I can't let this chance slip through my fingers." No one knew, not even Dingo, but he'd always held a candle for the drummer. He had made sure he was one who handled Manic when he was finally captured.

"Sleet! Put him in the roboticizer now!" He could still hear the command in his head as he searched and searched for a way to get them out of this. But he was a coward and he'd done as he was told. The boy never even knew that he didn't truly hate them. He could still hear his brother and sister crying out, Sonic trying desperately to escape. Why had he thought to take their medallions? If he had just their medallions alone, they could have escaped. He looked at his own medallion, the emerald that glowed in the fluorescent lighting of the airship. His cowardice had cost him the chance to truly know this young man.

He and Dingo had even discussed letting them go and letting Robotnik have his way with them. They had done nothing wrong. They didn't deserve this but he just couldn't find the courage to stand up to the bastard.

When the Oracle offered them the chance to return to the past, a chance to change the tapestry of fate, his only choice was to take it. In many ways, he owed that opportunity to Bartleby. It was his drastic choice that lit a flame inside the old man.

He remembered walking into the mansion, calling for the nobleman, demanding that he show himself and stop being a baby. What he did not tell Robotnik was that the young man had still been convulsing when he arrived but he was powerless to save him. He had been trying to speak when his body gave out. At that moment, all he could do was call Robotnik and tell him to come. All of his strength had gone. The war was over and evil had prevailed because of his cowardice.

"No. No, it hasn't prevailed yet. I have another chance. I can still tell him and I can get what I want. Okay, I just need to do it. Now…" He combed his fur and patted himself down with a powder that would scent it and keep it soft and smooth. He went to find the hedgehog prince.

"Wow, Sonic! These beds are huge for an airship!" Manic's voice echoed down the corridor. "Hey, you okay?"

Sleet growled in his throat as he realized he wouldn't be saying anything now. He stayed outside, unseen as he heard the other lad reply, "Yeah, Manic, I'm fine. The epinephrine did its work long ago and his roundness said I'm fine."

"Why didn't you just say you were allergic?" He asked. "Mom couldn't have known. We were still drinking her milk when everything went down. You never told us either."

Sonic sighed. "Milk was expensive and it was just easier to pretend I just didn't like it. It's not a lie. I don't like milk." They chuckled. "I'm fine, Manic. I'm just adjusting. Things are just changing too fast."

"I thought you liked things to happen fast," Manic said. "You like everything to be fast."

"Not like this. It's too much. I've already experienced so much. We're just over eighteen, Manic. I've been fighting this war since I was eight. First, it was just stealing from Robotnik. Supplies and food but… I was training every day for this great battle and it was all I ever knew."

Sleet's mouth fell open. Who makes a child train for war from the age of eight?

"Hey, I know what you mean. I had to steal from a young age too. I wish you could have grown up with me though. We didn't fight Robotnik. We just tried to live as best as we could. Ferrell was the best dad in the world."

"I don't know. I think Pa could have given him a run for his money. And I wish people wouldn't talk as though Uncle Chuck somehow abused me. He took me after my parents were arrested and roboticized and he taught me how to defend myself. It's just that is all I knew."

Manic sighed and Sleet heard a bed creak. "I get it, bro. Conditions weren't ideal for either of us. Sonia's lucky she wasn't caught within the first year. We just need time to get used to this. We can use this time to do that. To just be us without any expectations."

Sleet sighed as he pulled back. No, he couldn't say it. Not yet. The boy was finally able to have some freedom. He didn't need relationships to muddy the waters just yet. He took a breath and turned back around.

* * *

By the time he got back to his room, Dingo was there staring at the photograph he kept of Sonia. "I know, little brother. You and I both got this itch we can't scratch." He sighed as he sat down on his twin bed and flopped backward.

Dingo looked over at his brother. "She's so pretty… Especially when she gets mad. I love her, Sleet. I know she's not available. It's not possible but I can't help what I feel."

The wolf sighed. "You just need to tell her. You won't be able to move forward until you tell her." He didn't usually talk about the complexities of the heart but he was just so frustrated.

"The irony is… I could say that to you too." Dingo shot back.

Sleet shook his head and rolled over. "The difference is, if I wait for exactly the right moment, I can still snag the object of my desire. You already know what she's going to say, you don't have to wonder. The worst she could possibly do at this point is cut off any possible friendship between you and maybe that would ultimately be the best thing in the long run." He sighed again. "This our second chance, your second chance. Don't mistake this as me giving up. Not by a long shot. My instincts are just warning me that the time isn't right." He held up his finger. "Remember, the frog does not hunt the fly." He rolled over the other way, indicating he'd said all he would on the subject. A few moments later, his breathing evened out into sleep. As a soldier, they were both skilled at falling asleep within moments. Sleep came so rarely for them.

The jackal nodded as he considered the matter. Sleet was right. He always was. He wanted nothing more than to just take the hedgehogs to Bartleby instead of straight to Robotnik. _"He can protect them, Sleet. He won't roboticize them if Bartleby has them."_

_"Dingo, that's crazy. We'll just get roboticized too."_

_"Sleet, I'm telling you, we can't let him roboticize her."_ He had begged. He knew something wasn't right. Her scent was off. He still couldn't get that smell out of his nose. Especially after realizing what it meant. But Sleet didn't listen. They weren't his friends really, but Bartleby was nice and they didn't want him to roboticized.

_"Dingo, we don't have a choice! Don't you think I hate this as much as you do! I hate that old man but there's nothing we can do. He's stronger than us, more powerful than us. We don't stand a chance. He'll just roboticize us too."_

_"Then let him roboticize me! I don't care anymore!"_ Why didn't he just do that? Why didn't he just let Sonia go and say screw it? Let them all go and just get roboticized himself? He clutched his head. He let her be roboticized to save himself.

He shook his head of the memories that still haunted him at night. Sleet could be right but he just couldn't. He couldn't take it if he couldn't go on this mission. Once he atoned for his wrongs, he could tell her and let her kick him out. In the meantime, he would just watch over them. For as long as they would let him. He looked at the photograph. "I promise, Sonia. I will do the right thing this time. I'm not afraid anymore."

* * *

"Mom, I told you I needed to rest," Sonia said when her mother insisted on interrupting her nap. "I'm fine."

Aleena nodded. "I'm sorry dear. It's just we really haven't had much chance to talk alone." She looked over to be sure no one would come in. "I…"

Sonia held up her hand, stopping her. "There's a reason for that. I don't trust you. I don't believe the story that Oracle told everyone. You were just as surprised as we were and you told us to stop drinking. So, no, I will not talk with you alone."

The queen frowned. "If you doubt the story then why don't you challenge him?" She questioned. "And what are you implying?"

"Because I don't want Sonic and Manic to hate you. As long as you play ball and stop trying to separate us, I won't say anything. I'll even pretend when we're with the others, but I don't trust you and I will not be alone with you. Now, please go. I'm exhausted and need to sleep." Sonia shut the door on her mother.

Aleena grit her teeth as she trembled. She knocked again. "Sonia, I'm sorry, I just want a chance…" She heard music coming from the room. Her daughter had turned on her soundbox to drown her out.

"You knew, Aleena, what the consequences would be…" Oracle said as he appeared behind her. "You're going to have to give her time. You're lucky that you have that time. If you'd gotten your way…"

Aleena wept. "I don't know my own children, Oracle. Robotnik knows them better than I do and… and… I've watched him… he's a better father than I am a mother and it's not fair!" She sobbed. "It's just not fair!"

Oracle gently hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "There, there my queen. I know things are bleak now but give it time. You have to get to know them now. It's okay, I'll be here the entire time." He assured her. "Why don't you go to your room and lay down. You look done in." He kissed her forehead kindly.

She nodded. "You're right, Oracle. I am exhausted…" She turned and went back to her room.

AN: The adventure has begun and emotions are running high. Will Sleet and Dingo come clean to the objects of their desire? Will Sonia be able to forgive her mother? Will Aleena be able to regain her daughter's trust?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sonic's dreams were filled with being a hedgehog again and being surrounded by mounds and mounds of chili dogs. However, as he ate dog after dog, the flavor began to wear on him. He heard his adopted mother encouraging him to eat a plate of fresh fruit instead but he didn't trust the fruit. As much as he was growing to dislike the chili dogs, at least he knew what they tasted like. The fruit was new to him.

"Come on, Sonic. Try the fruit. It's good, look." He watched her take a strawberry off of the plate and pop it into her mouth, sans the green leaf on the top. "Just try it. Don't worry, if you don't like that, there is more to try. You'll find something you'll like."

Sonic sighed. "But what if I don't like any of it?" He asked, his voice the same as it was when he was eight.

"There are so many choices, Sonic. You will like something. You just have to try." She pet his spikes lovingly. "You can always decide you don't like it and try something else."

Sonic was about to put aside his chili dog and instead pick up a pineapple wedge when suddenly both plates vanished with his ma. A knock was coming at their door and he sat up. The door opened and there stood the man of his nightmares, as he used to be. He laughed darkly. "Ahh, Sonic, here you are. It's time to go to the roboticizer… and join your dear siblings…" He looked down and he was chained with heavy, lead weights and he couldn't move.

He bolted up in his bed, just barely holding back the fearful screams. He looked around the room. He could see from the window that the sun was just over the noon mark.

Manic was still asleep, sprawled in bed. An arm and leg hung down over the side, the blanket just barely hanging onto his waist. The green-haired youth snored and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Huh-muh-muh… mmm, Sleet… yes… right there…"

Sonic gaped and covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh. "Gee, Manic, I'm on your side here but why Sleet…" He reached out and shook his brother. "Hey, bro, are you alright?" He called, feigning ignorance.

Amber eyes opened and his brother sat up. "Bro? What's going on?" He asked sharply, clutching his medallion.

"Nothing, you looked like you were having a nightmare." Sonic lied.

Manic shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine. But thank you for checking on me." He stood up, still holding the blanket close. "I'm going to grab a shower. See you on the bridge?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I just have to get dressed." Sonic stuck out his tongue. When they tried to come down that morning in their birthday suits, their mother and Robotnik were united in ordering them back into their clothing. "I hate wearing clothes. I never had to wear clothes with Uncle Chuck. Except for my shoes." He called into the small ship bathroom.

His triplet's voice answered back. "Sonic, I hate to say it, but we were the oddballs where clothing was concerned. Everyone else we know wears clothes. Shoot, I have my vest and shoes."

Sonic thought about his dream and remembered his childhood. "I did have a red shirt when I was a kid. Ma made it for me." He missed them. He never stopped to think how much he missed them but now that's all he could think about. Quietly, he went out to the bridge. He froze when he found Robotnik alone, staring at a monitor.

He quietly stood behind and watched. On the screen was a blonde minkette dripping with sweat as she held her baby. "Oh, Julian, look at your son…" She said. "He looks just like you."

A younger version of the gruff voice answered back as a hand could be seen reaching out to stroke his baby's head. "I would have to say he looks more like you, my dear. Which is in his best interests after all." He laughed.

Robotnik's hand touched the screen, longingly. "Maria… he still looks more like you…" He sighed deeply as the video changed.

"Bartleby, come back here!" A little mink-child ran along the grassy knoll outside the mansion, laughing and squealing. A man with a familiar mustache caught the child, tickling him and laughing along.

Sonic couldn't help chuckling at the sight, making the old man jump. "Sorry. He really is your kid?"

"Yes," Robotnik confirmed. "He is the only one I have left. All I have left of his mother."

The green eyes met red and black ones. Sonic searched those fearsome eyes. After several minutes, he looked down and went to the sitting area that was off to the side. "Manic will be out after his shower. Where's everyone else?"

The scientist shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. You appear troubled, Hedgehog."

Sonic sighed. "I'm fine. And if I was 'troubled' I wouldn't talk with you about it." He saw the old man flinch but he said nothing. He just nodded and turned back to his videos. He sighed to himself. What was wrong with him? "I'm sorry…" He whispered. He put his hands on his head. He didn't see those red and black eyes watching him in the reflection of the monitor.

Robotnik rolled his chair over to the navigation console. "We will reach the floating island soon." He said softly as the door opened. He smiled a little at his son and daughter-in-law as they walked hand-in-hand. "Did you two have a nice nap."

Sonia nodded. "After Bartleby came down, I slept quite well." She said as she hugged her husband, a strange smile on her face.

Sonic looked up at her with disgust. "I don't think either of us needed to know that, sis."

Manic went to the window. "Hey, is that the floating island?" He pointed to a floating landmass in the distance.

Robotnik nodded. "It is and your mother needs to start reaching out to the guardian and let him know we are coming." He looked at Aleena. "I believe he is a friend of yours."

Aleena nodded. "Yes. I do… hopefully, he'll believe me." She went to the intercom and turned the dial to the familiar frequency. "Knuckles, can you hear me? It's Queen Aleena. We need permission to land."

A voice crackled over the speaker. "Of course, Your Majesty, I was just about to ask who was in your aircraft. But you are welcome here anytime. I just made some fresh kribna."

Robotnik carefully brought the airship to rest on the island and pressed the button to open the doors and drop the gangplank. He recognized the red echidna who raced to meet Aleena at the bottom as they exited it. However, the boy froze when he didn't see a hedgehog.

"Wait? You're not Aleena. Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, pulling out a spear. "Aleena is a hedgehog."

Aleena sighed. "It is me, Knuckles. We got turned into humans by accident. These are my sons, Sonic and Manic. And my daughter, Sonia." She noticeably ignored Bartleby. It wasn't her job to introduce him after all.

Knuckles gaped. "What? Is that really possible?" The woman didn't have a reason to lie about that. "And who are they?" He aimed the spear at the other three.

Sonic pointed. "The fat guy is Robotnik. The two with him are Sleet and Dingo. We were turned human but I want to be a hedgehog again!" He cried despairingly.

Bartleby bowed politely. "We are wishing an audience with the Chaos Emerald. To change back." He explained.

Knuckles nodded. "Well I'm sure it can do that but it's a long hike into the jungle. A day at least and there are a ton of booby traps." He looked at Sonia. "Your mother told me about you guys. It's nice to finally meet you." He offered his hand but when she reached out to shake, he nervously kissed her hand.

She pulled away gently. "Is that the customary greeting here?"

"No, but… my great-grandpa said it's the polite way to greet a pretty girl." He blushed. "Your mom told me about you. She said you like martial arts and the piano. Though I don't know what a piano is but it sounds cool."

Sonia nodded and looked at her mother and deadpanned, "Really?" Turning back to Knuckles, she smiled. "Let me introduce my husband, Bartleby Montclair." She took the pink-gloved hand and pulled him closer.

The crimson echidna froze and blushed with embarrassment. "Well, now I've put my foot in it. Sorry. It's nice to meet you too."

Bartleby chuckled. "No worries, you didn't know. I'm normally a mink. It's nice to meet you." He noticed Robotnik hanging back with the two wolves. The old man shook his head.

Knuckles nodded. "Well, come with me. You must be hungry." He led them to his campsite. "I decided to make my camp here today. There's going to be a meteor shower tonight and this is the best view of the sky."

Robotnik looked up. "Yes, I suppose it would be. My reports didn't say anything about a meteor shower."

"My great-grandpa told me. He can see the future and he likes to tell me about these things since I spend my whole life here. With no one to talk to." He said sadly.

Aleena looked at him sadly. "I know it's hard, dear. Don't worry. You won't be alone here much longer." She pet his dreads comfortingly. She distinctly saw Robotnik roll her eyes, muttering if she had to mother everyone she met.

They sat around the burning fire and Knuckles served up the small fowl known as kribna. While he did, Robotnik asked. "You live here all alone? Why? What about your great-grandfather? He lives here too, doesn't he? How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in a few months. My great-grandpa lives on a mountain far from here but he calls me every day through the viewing pools." He indicated one of the pools that were nearby. "I live here because someone has to guard the Chaos Emerald against those who would use it for evil. If they took the emerald, the island would fall."

Robotnik nodded and looked at Aleena. "He doesn't need someone with him. He needs to get off of this island and be with people. He certainly doesn't need a relationship." He hissed to her.

"His destiny is here, Robotnik. His life's mission is set. We all have our place in the world." She said as she ate her portion. "You know this better than anyone."

While they ate, Oracle popped in and joined them. They welcomed him and he was given a plank with some food. He sat beside Sonia and Bartleby. "And how is my favorite princess today?"

She smiled at him. "I'm not a princess, Oracle. I'm just Lady Montclair. And I'm always Sonia to you. But we are doing well." Sonia held Bartleby's hand. "Thank you for helping us with mother."

He nodded. "Your mother does love you, Sonia. And given what I know now, I couldn't do anything else. Bartleby, your father is truly a good man. It's hard to see it. His goodness was buried for so long under a blanket of hate and anger. It took just the right pressure to topple the iceberg surrounding his heart."

Bartleby smiled. "I always knew it was there. I never stopped believing in him. I just wish there was something I could do to show him how much I appreciate everything he does."

Oracle chuckled. "Perhaps there is, Young Mink. Perhaps there is…"

They looked over as Robotnik's voice rose. "Knuckles, tell me, do you want to live here? On this island?"

Knuckles was surprised by the question. "Why? I never thought about it. Great-grandpa said that this was my destiny. To live here and guard the Emerald."

"Well, think about it now. Do you want this to be your home?" Robotnik asked. "Would you like to guard the Emerald or would you like to come with us?"

Blue eyes glimmered almost hopefully before Aleena cut in. "I think you're overstepping, Robotnik. Everyone has their place in the world. Can you imagine the terrors that would arise if the Chaos Emerald fell into the wrong hands? Knuckles must stay here. It is his destiny."

Knuckles looked down and Robotnik countered. "I don't believe in destiny." He stood, the ruby pendant catching in the afternoon sun. "Knuckles, if you want to stay then do. But if you'd prefer to come with us, you just need to say so when we are ready to leave. If you'd prefer to stay, then I'm sure that Aleena would stay with you so that you're not alone." When the queen looked at him, he reminded her. "What's good for the goose." He turned and went to sit away from the group.

Sonia sighed. "Mom, why do you have to contradict everything Robotnik says? He was just trying to help Knuckles. Yet, you just shut him down. How do you expect him to stay on this path when you shoot down everything he tries to do?"

"Yeah, Mom… You said you believed him now." Manic asked while Sleet and Dingo joined Robotnik away from everyone else. "Can't the fighting just be over now. Can't you let the past go."

Aleena gaped at her defiant children. "You don't understand anything. Don't pretend that you do. He's a snake in the grass. He's just acting like this because something scared him. Once he's not scared anymore, the evil will return and it will be worse than ever before."

Bartleby glared at her. "You're wrong! But I won't fight with you here because I think we're making our host uncomfortable." He drew attention to Knuckles who was watching the dysfunctional family. He took his plank and went to join his father. To no one's surprise, Sonia pointedly ignored her mother and joined him.

Manic stood up and Aleena gasped. "Manic? Aren't you going to stay with us?"

"No, I'm not. Ferrell taught me how to be forgiving to those who want another chance." He snapped. "He restored the city. He personally started the cleanup. He's even humbled himself enough to apologize. When will it be enough?"

Aleena looked at Sonic, gazing pleadingly until he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Mom but… I kind of agree with them. Robotnik has been trying. You didn't see what I did." He stood up. "I can't take this fighting anymore. I can't take the nightmares." He turned and went to join his siblings.

The queen lowered her head, tears in her eyes. "Oracle, they don't understand…" She knew he had stayed. "They don't remember the sight of Robotnik standing over their father's body. He killed him with his own sword." She whispered.

Oracle looked at Knuckles. "I hate to ask this since it's your home but would you mind terribly letting me talk to Aleena alone?" He asked. He whispered to the boy. "If you want to leave this place, I can make it possible. But you know what you'll lose if you do."

Knuckles nodded and went to join his new friends while Aleena looked at Oracle. "I know you want me to forgive him, but you're asking the impossible."

He nodded as he took her hand. "Aleena, I only encourage you to forgive him for your own sake. I don't think you understand the path you are on. If you don't find a way to move forward, I foresee that you will lose everything you love." He kissed her head kindly before leaving her to her thoughts.

Aleena watched them from afar as Robotnik realized that he wasn't alone. Her children surrounded him. She stood up and stomped into the jungle. "Why? Why? I hid for eighteen years. I fought! I did everything I was supposed to do but my children hate me!" She punched a tree.

"Because of his lies…" The same voice that had spoken to her back at the mansion.

Aleena jumped. "Who are you! How do you keep finding me?" She demanded.

The woman stepped out of the shadows, her face obscured by her cloak. Around her neck was a shimmering violaceous pendant. "I am one who knows that Robotnik lies. Your instincts are correct, Aleena. Robotnik is just a spider lying in wait for his next meal."

"Well, what can I do about it? If I try anything, Sonia will know the truth and she'll just tell them all. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place." She argued.

The figure held up her jewel. "He has one like mine. If you destroy it, he will simply fade from existence. The jewel is influencing their thoughts towards him."

Aleena looked at the gem. "What is it? Where do you come from? What does the pendant mean?"

"Destroy it and your children can be all yours again. Think about it…" The figure moved back into the shadows as a voice came towards her.

Aleena looked back towards her family. They were listening to Robotnik tell them some story and everyone laughed. She bit her lip and returned to the group, her eyes falling on the pendant he wore. She looked at his cohorts and their own medallions. There was something special about those gemstones.

AN: Will Aleena use the information she's been given? Can anyone tell I've been watching Tangled Ever After on Disney Plus and that Varian and Cassandra are just plain awesome characters? Who is this person who is pushing Aleena?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the moon came up over the island, Aleena tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. She kept hearing the voice in her head. "You're right about Robotnik. You have to destroy him. You have to make sure he can't hurt you or your children again. You have to protect your people. Your children will understand once that man is gone." She sat up and looked over at the man as he slept in his own sleeping bag. He wore the ruby even as he slept.

She looked around. Everyone else was in a sound sleep. Carefully, she wriggled a finger and it floated up and over his neck. Focusing, she pulled the pendant to her. She caught it and stood up slowly, quietly. She walked over to the edge of the landmass. She looked at the ruby and contemplated what to do. "I have to do this… I have to destroy it and save my children." She pulled her arm back to throw it over. Until it flashed and she heard a scream.

"Bartleby! Bartleby, I'm sorry. I didn't know! I didn't know! Please, please, come back! I'll make it right! Just come back!"

She jumped and the pendant fell from her hand, hitting the ground and rolling down the hill. It rolled towards the edge. All of a sudden, she couldn't do it. She couldn't let it be destroyed. She waved her hand to try and magic the pendant back to her but a gust of wind knocked her off her balance. "Oh! Oh no! Come back here!" She cried as she forced herself to her feet, chasing after the pendant.

Robotnik moaned as he sat up, feeling something wasn't right. He felt fear in his heart for some reason and he searched for the pendant that had become a security blanket. He realized it wasn't there as he heard screams. Looking over, he saw Aleena chasing after his rolling pendant. "No!" He stood up just in time for the pendant to go over the edge. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for his fate. After several moments, he realized he was fine and he ran over to stand with her. "What happened?" He demanded as they peered over the edge. He breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the pendant swinging precariously on a root that was sticking out from the cliffside.

Aleena looked at him. "A… a… wild animal… pulled the necklace off of you. I went after it and the creature dropped it." She lied, putting a hand to her chest as she trembled like a leaf. "I was trying to rescue it. It… it's important to you…"

"What's going on?" Bartleby asked as they came up behind them. "Father, what's wrong?"

Robotnik leaned over the edge. "My pendant. It fell and I have to get it back! That pendant is everything!"

"Look, it's just a pendant, we can get you another one." Sonic pointed out.

"No! I must get this pendant back. It's not just a pendant, it's my very life. It can't be allowed to fall." He looked at them. "If it breaks… I'll… I'll die..."

Knuckles surveyed the spot where the medallion was hanging. "I can get it." He said. "That'll be easy." He leaped up and dove down into the ground, digging deep into the earth.

The group leaned over the edge and watched as the pendant dangled. The wind blew and caught underneath, moving the ribbon closer to the end.

"Sir! What's so important about that pendant? Why would you die if it broke?" Manic asked as they waited.

Robotnik looked at them and Sleet spoke up. "It's time, sire. We have to tell them the truth."

Sonic grabbed his own medallion. "The truth? Robotnik, if this whole thing has been some ploy, I swear I'll never forgive you."

"No… this hasn't been a ploy but there is more to the story. After we get the pendant back, I'll tell you everything." The old man didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to tell anyone what he did. He wanted to pretend his memories of the future were just nightmares now. Nightmares of a fate that he had successfully averted. But he had no choice.

They heard a crashing sound as Knuckles popped out of a burrow beside the branch, successfully retrieving the pendant without further incident. He turned around and burrowed back up to the group. "Here you are, sir. Safe and sound."

Robotnik put the pendant back around his neck, breathing with relief as he clutched the ruby. Aleena glared at him. "Now you need to tell us what that pendant is? Where you got it. What it means."

The scientist looked at her harshly. He doubted her story but a hand touched his. "It's okay, Father. Tell us what's going on? What aren't you telling us? I promise that I won't judge you." Bartleby pleaded.

Robotnik looked down and led them back to the fire. "The truth… the truth is… I'm not the same Robotnik that you know."

Manic gaped. "I knew it! Our Robotnik was abducted by aliens wasn't he and you took his place."

The old man laughed despite himself and gave the drummer a grateful smile. "No, he wasn't abducted by aliens. What I mean is, I am from the future. A year in the future. A future where I won. I had captured all three of you and roboticized you. When Bartleby… when I told him… he didn't react as I expected him to. I expected him to be angry with me at first but then he would eventually see that it was for his own good. I thought the princess to be a cheating slut who had dumped him because why be a countess when you can be a princess." He looked at Sonia.

"What did he do?" Sonia asked, dreading the answer.

Robotnik looked at his son. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't know. Please believe me, son. I would never try to hurt you. I love you."

Bartleby looked down. "You would have roboticized her… Father, I could not live without her. I need her like I need air."

"I know, son. I know that now. And the only reason we even caught them was that your wife was distracted by something. And I found a letter from her to you. It was sent that same day she was caught." He shuddered with grief. "You took your own life… to join her and… and your child…" He couldn't hold himself up any longer as he wept with guilt. "I was an evil bastard. I'm so sorry…"

Sleet took the story. "Our Oracle gave us these medallions and sent us back to change what happened. He used a forbidden spell and sacrificed his life so we could do this. But our lives are tied to these gems. Perhaps forever."

The others turned to Oracle who nodded. "Yes… a forbidden spell of time… I was surprised that it wasn't Aleena who came back."

"Our Oracle said she was dead too," Dingo explained shortly, earning himself a slap upside the head. "Well, he did."

Robotnik looked at Aleena. "If we understood him correctly, you took your own life out of grief. I mean it, Aleena. I'm sorry. It took losing my son to finally understand what I was doing was no better than what was done to me. I know it's not enough but sorry is all I have. I'm trying to fix my crimes."

Her lip trembled. "Well… you better protect that pendant. And you better come through. I can't lose my children."

He nodded, his lip trembled dangerously. It was the first time he'd cried for his loss. "I lost my son… I know how you feel."

Sonia held Bartleby as he fought his own pain. "Why didn't you tell us before?" She asked. "We would have believed you."

The old man sighed. "Because it still hurt. It still hurts to this day. But I've circumvented Fate. My son lives and that is all I care about."

Oracle nodded. "That's right. You've made amends, Robotnik. You've done what you were meant to do. You don't have to keep punishing yourself."

Running fingers through his own blue locks, Sonic sighed. "So that's why everything just suddenly changed. For you, this isn't sudden."

"We each came back to find redemption." Sleet explained. "We wanted a second chance." He looked at Manic. "We were such cowards. When we arrived back here, I got to see myself just groveling like an idiot." He punched his fist into his opposite palm.

Robotnik looked at the lad. "This pendant is my reminder. The reminder of what I could lose. What I lost." He looked over at the fire.

"But how did it fall off the island is what I want to know," Sonia asked. "It was around your neck."

The old man looked at Aleena. "Your mother was chasing it when I woke up." Everyone turned to look at her.

Aleena sat up nervously. "I… I told you. I couldn't sleep and I heard a rustling and I saw an animal, a wild animal pulling it off and making off with it."

"Really? What kind of animal?" Sleet asked. This woman was very skittish all of a sudden.

She looked at him then down at the ground. "It was a wild squirrel. I went after it and it dropped the pendant."

Sonia shook her head. "Mother stop lying. I can see it in your eyes. You had the pendant. Why?"

"I… I still don't trust Robotnik. Oracle said that the pendant was proof he told the truth. I was trying to see what it meant. To see if I could divulge its secrets…" She said smoothly. "I see that once again, I was mistaken. I'm sorry. I was going to give it right back but I heard a scream emanate from it and it startled me into dropping it and gravity did the rest."

Mother and daughter regarded each other for several moments before Sonia asked. "And does this satisfy you? Can you accept that maybe he really does mean what he says? Can you try and let the past go? Can we move on with our lives already?"

Aleena nodded slowly. "Yes… I think that we can. After we change back that is…" She said. "And I think the sun is coming up."

Dingo stood off to the side, studying the queen. He wasn't as smart as Sleet was, not in the traditional meaning of the word, but he was a decent judge of character. He had a feeling she wasn't telling them everything. Looking at his boss, he could see he thought so too. For some reason, he was determined to protect her now.

He looked to his brother who shook his head gently. "We should start to break camp. We have a bit of a hike to the Chaos Emerald."

As everyone worked to break camp and get all of their trash picked up, the sun continued to bring light to the skies. Dingo worked beside the queen. "You should be proud of Sonia, you know. She's a great girl. Very smart and brave." Aleena sighed but didn't respond as she rolled up her sleeping bag. "I know you don't like us or trust us. You have no reason to. But I promise, Aleena, that I will never let anything happen to her again." His voice went to a whisper. "I love her."

She sighed as she looked up at the orange jackal. She knew he wasn't the brightest of the duo. He couldn't carry a lie in a bucket. "I love her too. It's just so hard. I don't know them. I didn't get to know them as their adopted parents did. I think, until recently, I've spent a combined total of an hour with them. When you have kids of your own… um… Dingo, right? When you have children, you'll understand. There isn't even one moment when they are out of your thoughts." She sighed again. "Why did you stay with him? If what he said is true, why didn't you just leave him when you got here. You could have come to our side."

"No, we have more honor than that at least. He made the choice to come back first. So, we wanted to help. We finish what we start. Bartleby was kind to us." Dingo explained. "He even paid our rent but shh, don't tell him we know it was him." He rolled up his pack. "He's an asshole but… no matter how bad things got, no matter how many times he was beaten, he always came back with another plan. For what it's worth, you could at least count on him being there. For good or bad. He did bad things but those are still good qualities to have. Perseverance."

She giggled despite herself. "You're right about that. Perseverance is an admirable quality. And… it does say a lot that you speak up for him. You are a good person, Mr. Dingo. I hope to get to know you better during this excursion."

Dingo smiled brightly. "No one's ever said that before. And please, just Dingo. My last name Lobos but please, just Dingo," he shouldered his pack. "You know I could carry yours as well. I'm pretty strong."

She nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Dingo. You're very kind." She let him take the pack. He was kinder than she gave him credit for. It must have taken a lot of strength to talk to her and make the admissions that he did. Perhaps he was someone she could trust.

AN: Experimenting with a new pairing here. I know Aleena has some age on Dingo but maybe that would be good for Dingo to have someone older and wiser. Will we hear any more from the temptress? Will Aleena be able to find some way to forgive Robotnik and move past the last twenty years? Will she be able to make amends with her daughter? Will the Chaos Emerald be able to return them to their proper forms? Will they want to change back? Will Knuckles take Robotnik's offer to get off the island? Please review and tell me what else you want to know.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Knuckles led them down a path that wound around the large mountain in the center of the island. "The Chaos Emerald lies in the middle of the mountain but we have to get to the cave entrance. Since you guys can't dig as I can."

"No, we certainly cannot dig as you can." Robotnik laughed at the observation. "I think you'll find your talent will be well-appreciated in the city. If you choose to come with us."

"I'm thinking about it, really. I've just lived here for so long. It's familiar." Knuckles shrugged. "Besides… protecting the Emerald is a great honor, you know. Great-Grandpa Athair said it's the highest honor that could be bestowed on one."

Robotnik listened intently and replied. "Oh, of course, it is a great honor. You think about it. No matter what you decide, I will do my best to see that you will not be lonely anymore. I will do right by you this time."

"This time? You mean, you knew me in your future too?" He asked him. "Did you roboticize me too?"

"No, actually. I nearly did but you got away. Afterward, you were no threat to me. Because you were isolated here." Robotnik explained. "But it's not right that you are isolated here. I should have been trying to help you then so…"

Knuckles nodded. "Hey, for what it's worth, you're off to a great start. I heard rumors about you. Aleena told me all about you. Nightmare stories when she came to visit. And all about Sonia and how she would probably enjoy living here with me after the war was over. Because it's so peaceful here." He looked down.

"Well, you could see that she's not exactly thrilled with my son as her son-in-law," Robotnik explained. "It's sad. She was one of the very few friends that I've ever had. She was on our side. I threw that friendship away. Perhaps for good."

"Did you, Robotnik?" Oracle asked as he kept up with them. "I think if you take it one step at a time, be patient. You'll get your friend back. But even if you don't, that's not wholly on you. All you can do is what's right for you and your family. If she chooses not to forgive, it's on her." He turned his eyes to Knuckles.

In the middle of the pack, Sleet walked with Manic. The gold eyes looked into his. "Now it makes sense. Your second chance. I wondered…"

Sleet nodded. "I'm not that coward anymore. I'm not going to let fear stop me again. I could have saved you three. Dingo had the perfect plan but I didn't trust it. I didn't trust him. He thought to take you three to Bartleby. I didn't want to put him in danger too but if I'd taken the chance…" He looked down. "I could have saved you but I was too afraid to stand up for what was right."

Manic studied the guilty face. He took his hand for a moment. "Hey, if it helps, I forgive you. As long as you know you made a mistake and you've resolved not to do it again then it wasn't in vain at least." He pulled his hand away, just in case the wolf was offended by his forwardness.

The wolf nodded. "Thank you… That is a weight off my shoulders at least." He looked up as he heard thunder. "Hey, I think it's getting ready to rain!"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, let's take this detour. There's a shallow cave nearby that I use to hide from the storms this place gets."

They let Knuckles lead them off of the path and hugged the base of the mountain until they reached a sculpted out cave. Robotnik looked around. "You made this, didn't you? You have a strong hand." He studied the cave and chuckled at the shapes of faces and bodies.

Knuckles nodded. "When you live alone, you have to do something. I've been sculpting the mountain. Those two are the warrior gods, Athena and Ares."

"Wow! This is amazing work!" Bartleby said. "Oh my goodness!" He studied the work intently.

The echidna nodded and began beating out a small section, within moments, sculpting out Athena's faithful owl on her shoulder. "I carve out a little more here and there, wherever it feels right."

Sonia sat down on a log that sat strategically around a firepit. "Athena and Ares… I think I remember them. They were both fighting over an expanse of the land. They each had their own cities but either wanted the other's kingdom too."

"Very good, Princess. You always were the brightest out of your siblings." Robotnik praised her.

Aleena nodded. "I'm afraid I don't know the story. If… if it's a human story my father didn't let me learn it."

"Well, then you missed out." Knuckles said conclusively. "I know all of those stories. The Chaos Emeralds tell the tales so often. Of the great Ares and Athena and of other great heroes. A half-man half-god who was stronger than a hundred men named Hercules. And Maui, the trickster god of the islands. He used a great fish to pull the islands up out of the ocean so people could use them and that he lassoed the sun to make the days longer. Stories from all cultures and religions. The Emerald tells me about how humans fought over which religion was best or which set of stories was really the right one." He sighed as he looked at the wall. "It is said that the gods of all of those cultures finally got together declared they'd had their fill of the bickering and they left the humans to themselves. Well, one side used a great power that just broke the Earth." He indicated the world around them. "In fighting over the land and what way was right and wrong, they just destroyed themselves. The gods withdrew their guidance and blessings."

Aleena and Robotnik looked at each other while Dingo laughed. "That sounds familiar. Fighting over it's stupid…" He said innocently. "I don't like fighting really." He looked up at the gray, storming sky as lightning flashed across. "Wow, did you see that one?"

"Do you like storms, Dingo?" Aleena asked curiously.

"Yep. They're free entertainment after all. The flashing lightning and the rumbling that follows." He said, chuckling with embarrassment at what Sleet would call his froo-froo talk. "Sorry, Sleet's always saying I over-analyze things…"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. It's insightful. You have a talent for philosophy, Mr. Dingo."

Dingo blushed. "Nahhh…. Really, I'm not talented at that sort of thing. I'm not very smart at all." He admitted.

Sleet nodded. "Yeah, he's a bit of a moron. But that's what I'm here for. It's not his fault. I couldn't afford to send him to school."

Aleena shot him a look. "If you believe that then no wonder he doubts himself. Dingo, let me tell you. My late husband, Jules, he didn't attend one day of school in his whole life. He taught himself out of books and just by doing." She saw Robotnik tense at the mention of her husband. "He was very bright. Do you like to read?"

The jackal nodded. "Oh yeah, I love books. My favorite's The Jungle Book because it has a human boy being raised by wolves. I also like Treasure Island. I wanted to be a pirate on board the Hispaniola or Hawkins in search of treasure and a better life." He looked away, embarrassed at revealing what he thought a dark secret.

The queen smiled. "See, you are very smart. It takes intelligence to be able to read and comprehend the tales."

"But they're just fairytales," Sleet asked. "Not real knowledge… Surely, they're a waste of energy."

She rolled her eyes. "Fiction, even fantasy, holds a great deal of knowledge." Dingo's green eyes lit up. The hedgehog queen thought that he was smart. She pat his hand supportively. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are less than you know you are."

The jackal blushed as he took in her kind words. He could finally see how she could be Sonia's mother. She was nice and she was pretty. A stronger hand touched his shoulder. "Dingo and I should scout ahead. Just in case." Sleet dragged his brother away from the group and up the path out of sight. "Okay, I know you're not thinking about going after her. Right?"

Dingo gaped. "I… I don't know what you mean… I was just thinking how nice she was and you can see where Sonia gets her beauty." He stammered before a hand met his temple. "Ow…"

"Because you always do this, Dingo. Anytime some girl is remotely nice to you, you fall in love with. And it's worse this time, Dingo! She's five years older than me!" Sleet scolded him. "She's off-limits."

Dingo's eyes went wide. "What? No, no, don't even. Five years older than you, still puts us in at least the same decade. Five years older than you means you're still thirteen years older than Manic, her son. You do not get to do that, Sleet! You keep going on about your redemption, your second chance. Maybe this is mine! With someone that I might have a chance with." He wasn't going to let Sleet dictate him anymore. He was a grown wolf.

"You really think that you have a chance with the queen? Dingo, don't be a dope. You'll end up getting yourself hurt again." He said pleadingly. "Forget her age, consider who she is. She's Sonia's mother. This is just a rebound. You're just going to get yourself hurt."

Dingo growled as they heard the sound of surging water. They came to a river running through their path and thanks to the storm, it was very high.

"I was worried about this." Knuckles said as he ran up. "I came after you made the suggestion. I realized… It's rained a lot lately. Damn… the bridge is out. Let's go tell the others."

As they turned around, Sleet whispered. "We'll continue this later." He would not let his brother make such a horrible mistake.

Dingo glared, resolving not to say another word. He was nothing but supportive of his brother but it was starting to become obvious that his brother didn't respect him. He loved him, Dingo didn't doubt that but he deserved better. His brother wasn't always right.

On getting back to the group, they were discussing the options. Knuckles was using a stick to draw out a map. "This is still the easiest path, we would just need to swim the river."

Sonic shook his head. "No, no. I don't swim. I can't swim…" He trembled violently at the mention.

"Sonic, it's the best way." Sonia urged. "I know you were afraid of water as a hedgehog, but we're human now. Swimming will be easier now."

Knuckles nodded. "We would just need to wait about an hour for the river to die down. It doesn't take too long and it's very calm water." He said reassuringly.

Aleena shook her head. "We shouldn't force him to swim if it frightens him." She looked at Robotnik. "You said I needed to listen to my son."

The scientist rolled his eyes. "I was talking about making him eat something he's allergic to. Swimming is completely different. Swimming is a survival skill and it's time he learned." He put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I can teach you."

Sonic looked to and fro while Aleena countered. "But it's not just fear, it's a phobia. He's not going to be able to learn to swim when he's so scared." She rubbed his back soothingly.

"Aleena! This is not going to be the first time he needs to swim. It's not the first time! If he doesn't learn, it could kill him!" Robotnik snapped. "His fear of water almost got him caught on many occasions. Sonic, if you learn how to swim, you won't have to fear the water anymore. But learning to swim is the only way to get past it."

Sonic looked up at him. It sounded like he meant it. For the first time, he heard the sincerity in his voice. "And you can teach me?"

"I can. Knuckles says the water will be calm in about an hour now that the rain has stopped and it'll be the perfect place to start. Once you learn as a human, you'll be able to carry that over when you become a hedgehog again. And the water will hold no further fear for you." Robotnik promised.

The boy thought about it for several minutes. Aleena stroked his hair, assuring him that she wouldn't force him. "I… I'll try." He promised. "I can't promise more."

Robotnik nodded affirmatively. "I won't force you. I just ask that you make an effort."

Manic and Sonia took their places on either side of him. "We'll be there with you. Just try." Sonia reassured her.

As Knuckles promised, the river soon tapered back to its normal flow until their particular location was calm enough to swim. Carefully, the chaos guardian led them into the shallow river bank. One by one, they entered until it was just Robotnik and the now-trembling boy. He knew they were adults but Robotnik knew that Sonic, at least, was still just a boy. The only one he had to teach him to be a man was someone who should never be allowed to care for children. At least in his opinion.

He got into the water first and turned to face him. "Look, it's shallow. You won't have to do much swimming at all. All you have to do is walk through it."

Sonic looked at his siblings, seeing the water only reaching their waist. "Okay… I…" He reached out a foot but pulled it back. His eyes went distant and he pulled back. "No, no, I can't. I can't do it. What if I go under and I can't come back up. What if it's deeper out there and…" He panted.

The scientist shook his head. "You have to at least try. You promised to try. Trying means at least getting in the water. If you really can't handle it once you're in, we'll get you right back out. I will not let you go under." He reached out a hand.

Sonic studied the hand and carefully took it, offering his trust to the man. They both knew it was tenuous trust and would be shattered if he did anything to hurt the boy or his siblings again. He closed his eyes and put his foot into the water, letting the man lead him across.

"That's it, you're doing it. This part is easy… savor it…" Robotnik told him. "You're walking in the water."

The hand trembled as he pulled away, looking around as the water went up to his waist. "I…. I'm in the water…" He looked down at the water and his eyes went distant again. "No! No! I can't! I have to get out of the water." He tried to run the opposite direction but his foot caught and he slipped. He went down into the water and began flailing, desperate to get out.

Aleena, Sonia, and Manic instinctively jumped to help but Sleet and Dingo stopped them from interfering. "Too many cooks." Sleet reminded Aleena.

Robotnik reached for his hand. "Sonic, stop flailing or you'll make it worse. Stand up." He pushed as he finally managed to take the hand and help him struggle to a standing position. "You get across, I'll help him."

Sonic cried out as he went under the water covering him and for a moment he could see Uncle Chuck standing over him and he tried to scream but got a mouthful of water instead. Finally, he felt arms lifting him up and out. He coughed up water as he felt himself being placed on the bank. A big hand patted hard at his back.

"Can you breathe?" The familiar gruff voice asked as he calmed down, sitting on the bank.

He looked up across the river at his family. He wanted his brother and sister but they were all the way on the other side of the river. And he couldn't get across. "I'm sorry… I just can't…" Long-blue hair dripped with saturation as he buried his head in his knees.

Robotnik shook his head. "No, not like this. But you tried and I'm… I'm proud of you. Just for trying."

Green-eyes tilted up. "Really?" The question surprised the old man. Did the boy really care that much about what he thought of him?

Knuckles' voice caught his ear and he turned around. "Go upriver, towards the mountainside. There is a cave that connects to this side of the river. It's a little dangerous but there's a bridge you should be able to cross. I know where the cave comes out. We'll meet you there."

Robotnik nodded. Sonic would need to learn to swim but this fear was more than just a basic phobia. It was going to take more than just a walk across the river. The boy couldn't even handle that yet.

AN: Will Sonic ever conquer his fear of the water? Does Dingo stand a chance with Aleena or is Sleet right?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Sonic was able to stand, he looked down at Robotnik who stayed in the water. "Look, you don't need to come with me. I can go on my own. I'm used to it. I know you'd prefer to stay with Bartleby."

The old man shook his head. "No, I'm staying with you. I'll walk in the water, you take the dry path. If you decide you want to try again, we can."

Sonic looked at the water. It was so clear. He could see little fish swimming around. He envied his siblings for being able to swim and walk across the water. He bit his lip as he heard a voice in his ear. "**Water is dangerous, Sonic. You can drown even in shallow water…."** He shivered as he stepped back further from the water. "No… water… water is dangerous…"

Robotnik nodded. "Well, we should get going. We want to find that cave before too long." He stayed in the water, letting the cool liquid soothe his aching feet.

Aleena watched from the opposite side, wishing terribly to go to her son but Oracle put his hand on her shoulder. "Your son is a very capable young man. With Dr. Robotnik to help him, he'll be okay."

She sighed. "I guess so but… that should be me over there. He's my son. I should be the one comforting him and guiding him." Her lip trembled. "I should have been the one to teach him to swim. When he was little. I should have known about his allergy to milk. There's so much that I don't know and I don't know how to fix it. I'll never get that time back…"

Oracle nodded gently. "I know. You missed out on their childhood. I'm sorry for it, Aleena. I wish I'd known what I know now. I'm sorry for separating you from your children."

Dingo came over. "Hey, don't worry about it too much. You'll get your chance, Aleena. I know you'll get the chance to be the best mum in the world. At least as good as me own ma."

The queen smiled at the jackal. "Thank you, your faith is most reassuring. We should go and find the cave on this side. I would like to hear about your mother…" She said.

Sonia watched as her mother took her place in the group beside Dingo. She was starting to come around and she was grateful to Dingo for being nice to her. Her husband stood on the bank, watching his father. "He'll be okay. He and Sonic will make a good team."

Bartleby nodded as he turned to join them as the hike resumed. "I know. I can't help worrying about him. He's hasn't been as strong since he changed. I've noticed. He's become less sure of himself. Less confident. I'm worried about him. I'm glad he's changed and for the better… but…"

"We'll meet them at the cave. They will be okay. Sonic can take care of him. As well as he can take care of Sonic. Let's go, my love." She kissed his nose before her belly rumbled. "Oh crap! Sonic has the rations in _his_ pack." She growled in playful frustration.

Knuckles laughed. "Don't worry guys. If you're hungry, there are a ton of fruit trees. But not just any fruit trees." He went to one of the trees and closed his eyes to think. A branch lowered itself with a giant red pomegranate. But when he opened it, a ham sandwich sat there. "See. We won't go hungry before we meet up with them."

Manic chuckled. "Oh, I think I like this. Do you just go up to the tree and think about what you want?" He asked as he went to the same tree and imagined. When he opened the fruit he was given, a plate with a sandwich of peanut butter and strawberry jam waited for him. "Whoo, it worked! I've always wanted to try PB and J."

One by one they each approached a fruit tree. Bartleby was gifted a flaky beef wellington. Sonia got a bowl of fruit salad with a serving of greek yogurt. Sleet pulled a double serving of tomato soup. He laughed. "Hey, I don't need two of these."

Knuckles nodded. "Sometimes that happens. Sometimes a pod will have two seeds in it."

Manic laughed and retrieved another sandwich. "Here. I'll trade you a sandwich for a bowl of soup." He suggested.

The wolf regarded the lad. "Excellent idea. I do like a sandwich with my soup." He gave Manic a mug of the soup and accepted one of the sandwiches. They ate together, sitting down on a rock.

Aleena was thinking about what she wanted when Dingo joined her. "What's your favorite food, Your Majesty?" He asked politely, helping her.

She giggled. "Well, at the risk of sounding common, I love chili dogs. I ate about a billion of them when I was pregnant." A fruit appeared and Dingo opened it for her. "You're very sweet. Thank you, Mr. Dingo. And what is your favorite meal?"

He scratched his head, blushing brightly. "I typically just eat whatever I'm given. I've never thought about my favorite."

"Well, think about it now," She pushed him. "You can have anything you want."

Sleet rolled his eyes. "Make it easy on yourself, Dingo. Get a hamburger. You like hamburgers."

Dingo shook his head. "I don't want a hamburger, Sleet. When I was a kid, our mum used to make grilled pork chops with sauerkraut and mashed potatoes." He smiled when Aleena opened his fruit for him. "Wow! It could even do all that. I like these trees."

Knuckles laughed. "It's not so much the trees themselves but the Chaos Emerald. Nothing here is what it would normally be like on the mainland." He led them off the path to a small spring. "Go ahead. Take a drink." He plucked off a cup growing on the bush beside it and dipped it into the spring. He offered it to Sonia. "Ladies first." He got a cup for Aleena too.

Sonia accepted the cup and sipped. "Oh my! It's lemonade! This place is amazing."

Aleena smiled. "I had no idea this place was so magical. And this is all because of the power of the Chaos Emerald?"

"Yep, the Chaos Emerald just has this power to make everything… chaotic." Knuckled explained.

Manic smiled. "This reminds me of a song Ferrell used to sing to me. Let me see if I can remember it… The buzzing of the bees… in the sycamore… trees… No, that's not right…"

"Peppermint trees, it was peppermint trees according to our father," Sleet said. "We sang that song in the pack."

Manic nodded. "Where the lemonade springs and the bluebirds sing." The more he got to know the wolf, he realized that they had a lot in common. "In the Big Rock Candy Mountains." They chuckled together.

Aleena laughed. "One would think you were friends all your lives."

As they finished their lunch and put their leftover trash in the compost bush that Knuckles pointed out and resumed their hike.

On the other side of the river, Sonic walked quietly. Shame filled his chest. He was slowing them both down because he was afraid of water. It wasn't fair on anyone. "I'm sorry…" He finally said. "I know you wanted me to try. I know you're mad at me for failing."

Robotnik looked at him. "What makes you think I'm mad?" He studied the boy. "Your uncle tried to teach you, did he get mad when you… in your words, failed?" He knew he'd gotten it right when he froze up. "How did your uncle teach you?"

The boy thought about the question. "He… he… He said that the first step was learning to hold my breath and he… he pushed me under and held me there." He turned back to see that the man was stopped and staring at him as though he'd just grown a second head.

"He did what? You mean, he tried to drown you?" Robotnik questioned. Sonic opened his mouth to protest but he held up his hand. "That's what you just described to me. That was not teaching you to swim by any stretch. Tell me about where you lived when you moved in with Uncle Chuck?"

Sonic stammered as he remembered. "On an island in the middle of a forest lake. It was the safest place for him to raise me. SwatBots can't swim either. They short circuit. He would swim out anytime he needed anything for us. There was no boat. He stole one when it was time for us to join the Freedom Fighters."

Robotnik sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this but… he purposely didn't teach you to swim. If you could swim then you wouldn't be dependent on him as you grew up. That was abuse."

"No! Uncle Chuck didn't abuse me! He would never hurt a hair on my head! Uncle Chuck was all I had after… after you roboticized my parents!" He saw the man pull back in shame. "Uncle Chuck would never hurt me."

"No, he would only keep you prisoner on an island surrounded by water and make you so afraid of that water that it still affects your life even today." Robotnik challenged him.

"He didn't keep me prisoner! Everyone acts like Uncle Chuck abused me. Even Mom. But he didn't! He would never hurt me!" Sonic insisted. "And it doesn't 'still affect me'! Look!" He got into the water.

In the shadows, a figure watched as the hedgehog turned human got into the water and stepped up to Robotnik. He was just barely too short to meet his eyes without tilting his head up.

Robotnik shrugged. "You got in but you can't get much further." He said as he went out into the middle. "See, you can't…" Suddenly, the river surged in the center, a whirlpool appearing out of nowhere to drag him under.

Sonic shouted. "Robotnik! See, water is dangerous…" He repeated his uncle's words. "But… But… oh, I have to try!" He went into the middle, desperately holding onto whatever he could find to stay afloat. He put his hand into the whirlpool, seeking out some part of the old man. Finally, he found his cape and pulled against the surging water and got him back to the shallower end. He just barely noticed that the surge ended as suddenly as it started.

Robotnik coughed. "What the hell!" He said as he coughed and hacked the water out of his lungs.

"See, I told it was dangerous. Uncle Chuck was right. And he didn't abuse me. Let's walk on land now." Sonic led them onto the river bank.

Robotnik didn't mention that the boy had just swum to save his life. It was odd that the surge happened when it did. Getting out of the water was best for now until he figured out what happened.

Neither of them saw the figure hiding in the brush, growling with anger that Sonic had saved the bastard. "_You will die Robotnik! There won't always be someone there to save you!_

AN: Who just tried to kill Robotnik? Will Sonic ever overcome his fear? Will he accept the truth of his childhood and his uncle?


End file.
